


Fate

by multikpopfan (Dastiel4ever)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Assault, Childhood Trauma, Feminization, Gangs, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Non-Consensual Touching, Orphanage, Orphans, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Assault, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Underage - Freeform, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/multikpopfan
Summary: In a future where the female gender is wiped out. Men are sold in order to keep other men satisfied. Follow these men as they settle into their new lives with the men that bought them. Is it truly fate? Can it ever be fate? Mpreg, m/m, underage characters, AU.





	1. His First Taste of So Called Fate

Kyuhyun can’t believe he is being put in this situation but here he was along with a few other men he didn’t recognize. In front of them were other men in business suits looking rather fancy and Kyuhyun would bet that they were rich folk. Each of the men in line were naked with their hands over their genitals.

            “Let’s get this out of the way, shall we?” The man says who picked Kyuhyun up from the orphanage. “This is Cho Kyuhyun, age 16, parent’s deceased, no immediate family except for grandparents who are living in an assistant living facility. All in all, nobody is going to be searching for him.” Kyuhyun just rolls his eyes, gee thanks. “This is Lee Sungmin, age 21, mother remarried and had two more kids with her husband, and father is in prison for assault and battery. He lived on the street for a while.”

            “My father is innocent,” Sungmin says. The man naming the men goes to strike him when a small but high voice rings out.

            “Hey! Don’t let them hurt him!” The boy shouts.

            “Are you interested in that one, Ryeowook?” The boy’s father or at least Kyuhyun assumes is the father asks.

            “Yes.” Ryeowook answers. “I would like him to be as untouched as possible.”

            “Keep your mouth shut.” The man says to Sungmin. “Yes, this one is going to cry a whole lot, get used to it. Lee Hyukjae. Not much is known about his past but we acquired him when he was 14, he’s 19 now.” Hyukjae sniffles softly using his hand to wipe the tears off his face. Kyuhyun notices a man whispering to what appears to be his bodyguard.

            Kyuhyun knew that the world had gone to shit when the whole female race had dropped off the planet suddenly. That was over 50 years ago and the human race adapted like it usually does but there were auctions like this happening all over the world and it wasn’t illegal either. Some kids were ripped from their homes, kidnapped and sold to filthy old men. Kyuhyun gasps as Sungmin is pushed into him; a rather pretty and aggressive man makes a scene two men down from him.

           “I said don’t touch me! Fuck off!”

           “Heechul! That’s enough!” The man shouts.

           “This is my twelth auction! You know what happens after this. It’s better if I just misbehave and die like I was supposed to before.” Heechul says.

           “I apologize.” The man says.

           “It’s quite alright, move on.” Another man says he was speaking Chinese.

           “Kim Jongwoon, 25, came from the academy, good worker willing to serve whatever purpose you may have for him.” The man says. “Park Jeong-su, 27, has had 3 children already and still able to bear a few more if need be. Also, he’s not to be returned, you pay for him, you keep him. You may look but not touch; you have 15 minutes until bidding begins.”

           “Go on, Ryeowook, we are taking home two, you have the pick as they will be yours.” The boy’s father says. Kyuhyun could see the shock and awe in the boy’s face; he couldn’t be more than a year older than Kyuhyun was. He could see kindness as well. Kyuhyun gets checked over by a few of the men but they always scurry off for some reason. Kyuhyun jumps as he sees a tall man approach him.

            “Move your hands.” The man says. Kyuhyun scoffs keeping his hands where they are. “Stubborn. Figures given your age.” The man says. “I’m Choi Siwon, you might have heard of me,” Siwon says circling around Kyuhyun looking him up and down.

           “Nope, no idea,” Kyuhyun says. He was lying, of course, there wasn’t a person in Seoul that didn’t know who Choi Siwon was. “This is kind of boring.”

           “Boring?” Siwon asks. “This your first auction?”

           “Yeah, I was only picked up at the orphanage 2 days ago,” Kyuhyun says.

           “Hmmm, I was told this was going to be showing the best of the best they had to offer,” Siwon says. “My friends here deserve the best.” Kyuhyun shivers feeling Siwon’s breathe on his neck.

           “Have you seen me? I am the best of the best.” Kyuhyun says.

           “Confidence, I like that,” Siwon says. Kyuhyun jumps when he hears the man running this whole operation shouting.

           “I said no touching!”

           “Han Geng, don’t make a scene,” Siwon says.

           “He started it.” Han Geng growls staring at Heechul.

            “Have we made our decisions?” The man asks.

             “Yes, I think we have, Kibum,” Siwon says. He looks at Kyuhyun on last time before walking back over to the table.

              “I…I don’t think I’ll be able to afford him.” Kyuhyun hears one of the men says.

               “Don’t worry about it, Donghae, I told you I can chip in. I’m sure Shindong will as well.” Siwon says. The bodyguard from earlier smiles softly nodding to this Donghae person. “Ryeowook, why don’t you go ahead and have the first pick?”

               “I want Sungmin and Jongwoon,” Ryeowook says.

                “Any other bidders?” Kibum asks. “Alright, sold. I’m asking for half a million for Sungmin and 200,000 for Jongwoon.”

                “Good choice, Ryeowook. You can afford both of them.” The boy’s father says. “I don’t think they’ll be a bother at the house either but you have the housekeepers and cooks.” Kyuhyun nods, so this was just Ryeowook’s nanny or maybe guardian? It couldn’t be that the kid lives alone?

                 “I would like Jeong-su please.” Another man says.

                 “Kangin, are you sure about that?” Siwon asks.

                 “I am,” Kangin says.

                 “I want Heechul.” Han Geng says.

                 “Oh come on!” Heechul shouts. “Just couldn’t let me go could you?”

                 “No, I couldn’t.” Han Geng says.

                 “I…I want Hyukjae, please,” Donghae says softly.

                 “Mr. Choi?” Kibum asks.

                 “I’m taking the kid,” Siwon says. Kyuhyun rolls his eyes folding his arms across his chest, un-fucking-believable. “I’ll schedule the next secret bidding soon, yes?”

                 “Of course, we are always willing to accommodate, Mr. Choi,” Kibum says bowing. “Come along, time to pack and get ready. They will be ready in about 3 hours.”

                  “Perfect, thank you,” Siwon says. Ryeowook grips onto Siwon’s arm tightly. “What is it, Wookie?”

                  “Appa and Eomma are okay with this right?” Ryeowook asks.

                  “I told you before; they don’t want you to be alone there all the time. I know you have Zhou Mi here and Henry but they think that you need some friends. I trust Kibum; these men will be good companions while your parents are away on business, okay?” Siwon says patting Ryeowook’s head.

                  “They are mine, fully mine. I get to pay for them with my money.” Ryeowook says excitedly. “I can save them. And help them.”

                  “Yes, you can. Maybe I can come over and I’ll bring Kyuhyun and you’ll have even more friends.” Siwon says smiling down at him.

                  “Yes! That sounds wonderful!” Ryeowook yells jumping up and down. Siwon looks at Han Geng who looks deep in thought.

                  “Geng, you know that you are going to have to keep a close eye on that one right?” Siwon asks.

                  “I know but I couldn’t…I couldn’t send him off to die. I like him, he’s snarky and hotheaded.” Han Geng says. “He’ll be a handful but I think it’ll be worth it.”

                   “I hope so,” Siwon says.

                   “Why did you pick the kid?” Donghae asks. “I thought this one was for showing off, going to red carpets events and charities.”

                  “And what better way than to bring an orphan to pull on those heartstrings?” Siwon asks.   

                  “Are you sure this is all this is?” Donghae asks. “What if people get the wrong idea? What if God forbid you actually start developing feelings for him?”

                  “Donghae, you worry too much,” Siwon says. “Besides what I do with him is my business nobody else’s. I feel like it was fate. He was brought to this bidding for a reason, maybe I’m that reason.” Siwon says turning bright red as his friends stare at him. “Let’s go get something to eat.” The group makes their way out of the building out into the brisk autumn air. Now they just had to wait to pick up their newest conquests.


	2. Life Takes and Takes and Takes but Never Gives

Kyuhyun is sitting in the lobby waiting for the man that bid on him to pay so they can leave. Kyuhyun is wearing a long-sleeved shirt and ripped jeans. He quickly gets on his feet when Siwon comes out of the room shaking hands with Kibum.

            “I’ll see you in a month,” Siwon says. “Thanks again for this.”

            “Of course, Mr. Choi, the pleasure is ours,” Kibum says bowing. Siwon stops when he looks at Kyuhyun.

            “Where’s your coat?” Siwon asks. Kyuhyun flushes as his face turns red from embarrassment.

            “I…I don’t have one,” Kyuhyun says looking down.

            “He didn’t have much when he came to us, two bags that’s it,” Kibum says. Siwon nods taking off his coat draping it over Kyuhyun’s skinny form.

            “You up for some shopping, kid?” Siwon asks. Kyuhyun gulps nodding slightly. He wasn’t sure what this meant. Usually at the orphanage when someone was kind they asked for some type of payment which is why he had such little clothes. He wasn’t the type to give out other kinds of favors so he just gave what he could. His parents were well off and he had some good clothes when he first came but that had slowly dwindled to maybe a few shirts and pants but at least 5 pairs of shoes. “We’ll have to get you measured for a suit as well.”

            “A suit?” Kyuhyun asks as he is being escorted out of the building into a black SUV.

            “Yes, we will go over the specifics once we arrive home but as far as right now goes, we need to do some shopping and get lots of food. You are far too skinny.” Siwon says.

            “We didn’t get second helpings at the orphanage. There…were some other younger kids that got their food stolen a lot so I gave them some of mine at dinner.” Kyuhyun says trying to justify why he was so skinny. He didn’t quite understand why he was trying to explain anything to this man.

            “What do you want to eat?” Siwon asks closing the door after Kyuhyun climbs in. Kyuhyun looks over at him.

            “I don’t…I don’t have to do anything for it?” Kyuhyun asks his nerves getting the better of him now that he is alone with this man. Siwon raises his brow confused, the confusion turns to concern and realization.

            “No, no, not at all. Kyuhyun, I’m not going to ask anything of you. You don’t ever have to worry about repaying me or earning your keep.” Siwon says. “So you can have whatever food you want, you can buy as many outfits as you want.” Kyuhyun smiles thinking on what he would want. All they got at the orphanage was rice, gimbap, and ramen.

            “Jajangmyeon! And…and Tteok-bokki and maybe some Mandus!” Kyuhyun says.

           “Okay, then we can park on the side street and get some on the street market then head to the mall,” Siwon says.

           “The mall?” Kyuhyun asks.

           “Have you never been?” Siwon asks.

           “Yeah, of course, I have, just not in a really long time. Last time I was 11.” Kyuhyun says.

          “They have changed a bit. No more cashiers really it’s all automated.” Siwon says. “Street vendors are better for human interaction.”

          “I know,” Kyuhyun says.

          “You know?” Siwon asks.

          “Snuck out of the orphanage a lot. I’ve been there for 4 years. They don’t pay much attention to the teens.” Kyuhyun says. “So I’d wander the streets during the day come back at night.”

          “Seems a bit dangerous,” Siwon says. He pulls into the parking lot. He pulls out his wallet putting it in his front pocket.

          “You don’t have any cash in there right?” Kyuhyun asks.

          “Yes, I do. Kibum doesn’t accept credit for privacy concerns.” Siwon says. “Besides street vendors don’t like to take them either.”

          “Makes sense,” Kyuhyun says. “Might want to keep your hand on that pocket though.”

          “Why do you think I put it in the front one and not the back?” Siwon chuckles. This kid was smart had a lot of street smarts. Siwon climbs out of the car opening the door for Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun climbs out of the car immediately smelling the food just a few feet away. He shivers when the air hits his face. “Okay I don’t want to rush anything or make you uncomfortable but I’m going to need to hold your hand or link arms so I don’t lose you,” Siwon says.

            “How much did you pay for me?” Kyuhyun asks looking down at his feet linking arms with Siwon. They start to walk slowly down the sidewalk towards the food.

            “I’ve never heard someone be so forward about payment before,” Siwon says.

            “Well, I would like to know,” Kyuhyun says.

            “2 Million and a half,” Siwon says. He looks at Kyuhyun who is stunned and in shock. “He wanted to somehow sneak you away from me, swap you out with another and I told him that I’d pay good money for you. Who knows who you would have ended up with if I didn’t?”

            "So you were doing me a favor?” Kyuhyun scoffs.

            “How about you give me the benefit of the doubt? We are going to need to trust each other.”       Siwon says.

            “How am I supposed to trust you? I don’t know you; all I know is that you bought me, that’s it.” Kyuhyun says.

            “Yes, you are right. But let’s get to know each other first, okay?” Siwon asks. “I won’t push you and if you want to go back to the orphanage then I won’t stop you but just give me a chance.”

            “I guess I have no choice,” Kyuhyun says. Siwon stops him putting his arms on Kyuhyun’s shoulders.

            “You do have a choice. You always have a choice. You may not have had a choice back there but with me, you get to choose. I want you to be comfortable, honest and safe with me.” Siwon says. Kyuhyun looks up at Siwon not hearing those words for a long time. Not since his parents and he wasn’t sure how to react. This complete stranger who just bought him for almost 3 million dollars wants him to be safe.

            “Okay, I understand. I want…I want to try.” Kyuhyun says. Siwon smiles softly at Kyuhyun linking arms with him again. He didn’t want to overstep and kiss his head. He had a bad habit of doing that. Siwon chuckles as he hears Kyuhyun’s stomach growling as they pass the first street vendor. “It smells amazing!”

            “Don’t let go of my arm.” Siwon orders. Kyuhyun nods the crowd in front of them getting larger. “I should have brought a hat.”

            “Afraid someone will recognize you?” Kyuhyun asks. Siwon didn’t want to tell him that he was more worried about someone seeing him with a 16-year-old kid. Kyuhyun gasps as a young boy slams into his shoulder causing Kyuhyun to grip tightly onto Siwon’s arm.

            “Stop!” A street vendor screams. “Stop that boy! Thief!”

            “You okay?” Siwon asks.

            “I think so, yeah,” Kyuhyun says. “Why don’t you have a bodyguard?”

            “I do back at the house but I wanted to go unaccompanied tonight. Donghae does not need any more press bugging him about the death of his father or how he acquired all that money or any of that nonsense he’s been dealing with. That’s why I arranged that auction, to begin with. Kangin, Ryeowook and Geng just took advantage of being my close friends.” Siwon explains.

            “So you put together an auction to cheer up your friend?” Kyuhyun asks scoffing.

            “Look, kid, I get it but this is the world that we live in now. My friends are not demons, they are not some evil horny old man looking for a…”

            “A slave?” Kyuhyun asks. “Trust me I’ve heard stories at the orphanage when Kibum came and picked me out the others warned me about the horrors some men go through. Slavery, abuse, assault, impregnation, I could go on.”

            “Well, you don’t have to worry about that with me,” Siwon says.

            “And what about the other ones tonight?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Donghae is looking for a companion as is Kangin; Han Geng just wants to help someone as he has been in that situation before. As for Ryeowook, he needs friends and caregivers. His parents are not around much and he gets rather lonely. He needs constant supervision.” Siwon answers.

            “I kind of got lost in my thoughts back there at the auction and didn’t hear much of anything. I just want to make sure that I’m not going to be…I just need to know what to expect.” Kyuhyun says hoping that if he keeps pushing maybe Siwon will slip and give him some information.

            “I told you that we would talk specifics when we arrive back at home,” Siwon says losing his patience with this kid. He pulls him over to the sidewalk sitting him down as he digs out his phone. “Sit here while I take this phone call. Don’t move.” Kyuhyun just scoffs folding his arms across his chest pulling the coat over his shoulders around his frail form. He hadn’t realized just how much weight he had lost. He listens into Siwon’s phone conversation. “No, no, figure it out! I do not want any problems if he decides to do something stupid. I realize that this isn’t the first time but need I remind you who he is. Just tell him that our team needs time and that we’ll get back to him shortly. I should be able to step out tomorrow; yeah I’ll call you in the morning.” Siwon says. “Yunho, I know you are going through a rough time but we cannot afford to lose this client. Just keep that in mind. Good, alright, bye.” Kyuhyun blinks scooting over as someone sits next to him on the bench. Kyuhyun could smell the alcohol on the man.

           “Hey, pretty, you here all alone?” The man asks. Kyuhyun looks forwards seeing Siwon having a hard time navigating the crowd to get to him. “It’s dangerous out here, you know? Why don’t I take you home, we can have some fun?” The man says.

           “No thanks. I’m with someone.” Kyuhyun says his voice shaking in fear as he tries to scoot away again. The man grips onto his arm to prevent him from fleeing. “And you smell horrible.” Siwon finally reaches the two grabbing Kyuhyun’s other arm.

           “Let’s go,” Siwon says. “Sir, I suggest you let go of him.”

           “Right, Mr. Choi. Just trying to help the kid. Maybe you should keep a better eye on him; there are a lot of people who’d be willing to pay good money for a good looking kid like him.” The man says.

           “Yes, well, he isn’t for sale,” Siwon says making Kyuhyun stand putting his arm around his waist protectively. Kyuhyun isn’t complaining but they were getting a lot of stares from the crowd. “Kyu?”

           “Hmm?” Kyuhyun asks looking up at Siwon.

           “You okay? Some people are so unbelievable.” Siwon says. He nearly melts when Kyuhyun continues to stare up at him with those beautiful brown almond eyes.

           “Can we please get food now?” Kyuhyun begs. Siwon just chuckles.

           “Sure thing,” Siwon says. Kyuhyun drags Siwon through the crowd getting to the center of the vendor market. “Where to first?”

           “There!” Kyuhyun shouts pointing to the Tteok-bokki stand. When they arrive in front of the vendor a middle-aged man greets them.

            “Hello there! What can I get for you? We have Tteok-bokki obviously but I also got sweet potatoes, Hotteok, and of course Dalgona.” The vendor states. Siwon just chuckles the kid just had to pick the stand that sells desserts first. Kyuhyun looks to Siwon for assistance and approval.

            “Get whatever you want,” Siwon says.

            “Did you want a sweet potato?” Kyuhyun asks. “I want a Hotteok! I haven’t had it in so long! And can we get Tteok-bokki too?”

            “Sure thing, one sweet potato, a Hotteok and a order of Tteok-bokki,” Siwon says reaching into his pocket to grab his wallet. He hands the vendor some money. “Keep the change.”

            “Oh, sir are you sure?” The vendor asks.

           “On this November night, you deserve a good tip,” Siwon says. He looks over at Kyuhyun who is currently bouncing up and down. He notices how red his ears are and curses at himself for not getting a hat for the kid. “Do you know where we can get some good Jajangmyeon?”

           “Sure, it’s closer to the mall on the corner about a block from the entrance. He sells the best and it’s always warm over there too.” The vendor says. He hands Siwon the Tteok-bokki and sweet potato and hands Kyuhyun the hotteok. “There you go, stay warm! And thank you.”

           “No, thank you, this looks amazing,” Siwon says.

           “This is the best Hotteok I’ve ever had!” Kyuhyun says. “Thank you,” Kyuhyun says bowing.

           “Have a nice night!” The vendor calls after them.

           “Are you okay to walk?” Siwon asks.

           “I can eat this with one hand, I really don’t want to stop walking it’s way too cold to stand still.” Kyuhyun answers. “I better savor this food I have a feeling you aren’t the world’s best cook.”

           “No, that’s why I have my own,” Siwon says.

           “You have your own cook?” Kyuhyun asks nearly choking on his food.

          “Well, yes,” Siwon says.

          “Mmm, I have a feeling this Tteok-bokki and Jajangmyeon is going to fill me up. Maybe I can get your cook to make some Mandus.” Kyuhyun says.

         “I don’t see why not. We’ll wait a few days before getting you fitted for a suit. Maybe even a week or two.” Siwon says. Kyuhyun swallows looking at Siwon. He hadn’t really noticed just how attractive the older man was. He was supposed to be one of the well-known businessmen in Korea based on his good looks. Kyuhyun can’t believe he ended up with a rich chaebol. But Siwon seemed different than other chaebol’s; he was kind and seemed to really care about others. Although he would hate to get on Siwon’s bad side he seemed like someone who had a short temper.

         But Kyuhyun kept thinking about why Siwon wanted him and why the hell he wanted him to be fitted for a suit. Was he really as trustworthy as he seemed? Siwon was charming and charismatic and could easily use that to his advantage. He didn’t know the man well enough to know but he genuinely wanted to get to know him. He just has to remember to keep his guard up not with just Siwon but with anyone he comes into contact with.

 

Once they arrive back at the house Kyuhyun is in shock. He hurries over to Siwon who is standing at the entrance as three gentlemen arrive.

            “Hello. Welcome back, sir. How can we help?” One of the men asks. “I’m Key, the butler.”

            “This is amazing,” Kyuhyun says looking up at the house in awe.

            “Grab the bags in the back. Kyuhyun and I have a lot to discuss.” Siwon says.

            “We do?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Yes, it’s time you know why I acquired you in the first place,” Siwon says. Kyuhyun nods following closely after Siwon. Once they reach the front door, Kyuhyun takes a step back as Siwon’s body is scanned by a small computer on the edge of the door frame. “Kyuhyun, I need to scan you, come on.”

            “Uh…do I have to?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Yes, if you don’t want to be locked in the dungeon every time you set foot on the property,” Siwon says.

            “Dungeon?!” Kyuhyun shrieks.

            “It was a joke,” Siwon says. “Just step up, it won’t hurt.” Kyuhyun sighs stepping forward slowly. He closes his eyes as the computer scans his body. He looks up at it when it starts to speak.

            “Name?” The computer asks.

            “Cho Kyuhyun,” Siwon says.

            “Age?” The computer questions.

            “16.” Siwon answers.

            “Welcome, Cho Kyuhyun. Remember to update the main computer in case you want to prevent him from wandering to places he shouldn’t.” The computer suggests. “You may enter.” The door beeps and slowly creeps open.

            “Did you want some tea?” Siwon asks. “I can ask Onew to make some.”

            “Is Onew the chef you were talking about?” Kyuhyun asks following Siwon into the house. The inside was a bit more boring than the outside but it was still the fanciest house he’s ever been to.

            “Onew is the housekeeper. The chef doesn’t live in the main house; he lives on the property with his lover.” Siwon says. “Onew makes great tea. He brews it by hand.”

            “How big is this place?” Kyuhyun asks looking at the staircase that reminds him of Harry Potter.

            “We have over 100 rooms, a pool, a theater, and a large ballroom to host parties in,” Siwon says leading Kyuhyun into the dining room. Kyuhyun looks up to see a glass chandelier hanging above the table.

            “Is that a helix-shaped crystal chandelier?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Yes, it was a gift from my mother. It’s worth over 20 million dollars but I had to put it up to honor him.” Siwon says.

            “It’s beautiful,” Kyuhyun says.

            “It is. Have a seat.” Siwon says pulling out a seat for Kyuhyun taking a seat next to him. “When I scheduled the auction I knew what I wanted whomever I was going to choose for. As you know I am a pretty well-known businessman who is invited to charity balls and fundraisers and the like. I have only had one other person do this job but I saw unhappy he was and let him go, you saw him tonight Han Geng. That was over two years ago and I have found it hard to go to these functions alone. That is where you come in.” Siwon explains.

            “Me? Go to fundraisers?” Kyuhyun asks. “I can’t even drink.”

            “And that’s why I chose you; it’ll give me incentive not to drink as well. I get sloppy and unprofessional when I drink. I want to give you a life, an education, a second chance.” Siwon says.

            “I’m not some charity case! I can take care of myself.” Kyuhyun says folding his arms.

            “I know you aren’t a charity case. You are a smart kid that deserves more than just living on the streets after you get out of the orphanage. I just want to give you a chance to be something more.” Siwon says. “You have potential. Even if you don’t see it I do. Just give me a chance. 3 months and if you aren’t satisfied then I’ll find you a job and you won’t see me again.”

            “Fine,” Kyuhyun says. “You said something about me getting an education?”

            “Yes, is that something you are interested in?” Siwon asks.

            “Well yeah, why else would I be asking?” Kyuhyun asks rolling his eyes.

            “I can talk to Ryeowook and see if he’d be interested in sharing his tutor with you,” Siwon says. “He lives about 10 minutes away.”

            “His name sounds familiar,” Kyuhyun says.

            “It should, his parents are government officials, the chose for Ryeowook to not take their names in order to keep him protected. Lee Sangmin is the inspector general of health. And his father Seo Jang-Hoon is the commissioner general Korean National Police Agency.” Siwon says.

            “What about Donghae, you said something about reporters following him?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “His father recently passed away and Donghae acquired a large sum of money and a large business as well. His father has been out of the spotlight for over 5 years and there have been rumors spreading that somehow Donghae had something to do with his father’s death. Hell, they even started going after Shindong who has been Donghae’s bodyguard and friend for almost his whole life. It has been hard for Donghae as it is but these vultures are just making it harder for him. I think that’s why he wanted a companion to help with everything.” Siwon says.

            “As far as Kangin is concerned, he is just ready to settle down. He has no time to socialize because he’s looking into retirement and refuses to give me his company so he’s looking to sell or for someone to take over for him. He’s only 33 but he’s ready to get out of the game and have a family.”

            “I hope it works out for him,” Kyuhyun says.

            “I think it will,” Siwon says smiling.

            “How can you be so sure?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Let’s just say that I believe in fate and there is a reason why we met all of you tonight,” Siwon says. Kyuhyun just smiles and nods, talk about wishful thinking. There was no such thing as fate. Life just takes and takes and takes and never gives.


	3. Secretly Tony Stark

Donghae is in the front seat shaking his leg up and down nervously. The man in the backseat hasn’t said a word he had stopped crying but Donghae could still hear him sniffling.

“Did you want to stop and get food?” Shindong asks. “Or I can cook something for you while you get him settled in.”

“I’d rather just go home,” Donghae says. “I don’t feel like parading around tonight.”

“You got it, Donghae,” Shindong says smiling. The rest of the drive, Donghae must have dozed off because the next thing he knows he is being nudged by Shindong. Donghae grunts opening the door climbing out of the car.

“I can get it, sir,” Hyukjae tells Shindong grabbing one of his bags.

“And then I’ll get the others,” Shindong says.

“Yes, sir,” Hyukjae says bowing.

“Okay, no more sirs. It’s Shindong.” Shindong says.

“Oh, okay,” Hyukjae says.

“Come on, I’ll show you to your room,” Donghae says.

“Thank you, Mr. Lee,” Hyukjae says averting eye contact. “Or would you prefer master?”

“Whoa, Master? No, no, no, no. No master and no Mr. Just...just uh...Donghae.” Donghae says chuckling awkwardly. Hyukjae just looks at Donghae the first smile from the man as his lips begin to curl up at the ends.

“You aren’t used to this are you?” Hyukjae asks picking up his bag putting it on his shoulder.

“Used to what?” Donghae asks.

“Used to having someone like me. Someone you’ve paid for.”

“I...uh...you are the first,” Donghae says. “Yeah, my father didn’t believe in that...er...this.”

“Relax. I’m used to it.” Hyukjae says properly smiling making Donghae weak in the knees. “Used to being returned as well so.”

“I don’t think I’m going to,” Donghae says.

“We’ll see,” Hyukjae says.

“Can you tell me a little bit about yourself?” Donghae asks leading Hyukjae upstairs. Hyukjae follows after Donghae gasping as they arrive at his room.

“Whoa,” Hyukjae says.

“It’s nothing big,” Donghae says.

“Are you kidding?! This is the biggest room I have ever gotten!” Hyukjae says smiling widely. Hyukjae drops his bag on the floor pulling out a picture.

“Who are they?” Donghae asks.

“My parents,” Hyukjae says. “They were killed.”

“I’m so sorry. What happened?” Donghae asks.

“Some men broke into my room. I was fourteen at the time. I should have just stayed quiet, went with them but they woke me up and I screamed. My father came in and they shot him three times. Then my mother followed and they shot him five times. I was in shock that they just carried me out of the house. They had to keep me in hiding because the story was all over the news.” Hyukjae says.

“Who would do that?” Donghae asks angrily. “Was it Kibum?”

“He joined three years after but yeah it’s the same group that kidnapped me,” Hyukjae says. “I had a few good owners but they passed away and I was returned because I wasn’t given to anyone in the will. What do you do? It seems like you have a lot of money.”

“I own an inventing company. I’m an inventor.” Donghae says. “I have a few new things that I’m working on now, and currently getting one patented and hopefully on the market. You want to see it?”

“Sure!” Hyukjae says excitedly.

“Would you mind if Shindong puts away your things or would you rather do it?” Donghae asks.

“He can do it,” Hyukjae says.

“Shindong! Go ahead and start unpacking his things please.” Donghae says.

“Right away, Hae,” Shindong says. “Where will you be?”

“In the workroom,” Donghae says.

“Okay, don’t blow anything up this time!” Shindong yells to him.

“Blow something up?” Hyukjae questions.

“It was one time! I was new at everything and I kind of crossed some wires and it caused a slight explosion.” Donghae answers. Hyukjae just laughs being led into the room. “Here we are.”

“You must be a genius. Are you secretly Tony Stark?” Hyukjae asks.

“I might be.” Donghae teases. “Have a seat, do you mind giving a sample of your blood? It’ll just be a finger prick.”

“Sure.” Hyukjae shrugs sitting in the chair.

“This is it,” Donghae says picking up a small tablet looking device. “So we’ll test your blood first and then we’ll scan you.” Hyukjae just nods holding out his hand for Donghae to take. Donghae blushes taking Hyukjae’s hand folding three fingers so his index finger is the only one outstretched. “Relax.” Hyukjae nods taking a deep breath staring at Donghae. How did he get so lucky? He winces as there is a slight prick on his finger.

“Waiting for results, the name of the patient and age?” the tablet starts to say. Donghae nods to Hyukjae.

“Lee Hyukjae,” Hyukjae says. “I’m 19 years old.”  

“Hello, Hyukjae. I am Mio, medical intelligence operative. I am here to help assess you and get you on the right path!” Mio says. “Results completed: waiting for instructions.”

“Give me vitamin levels and autoimmune levels,” Donghae says.

“Autoimmune levels are within standard limits, no cause for concern. His vitamin levels are concerning. Low Iron levels, low vitamin D, and low calcium levels.” Mio says.

“Check blood sugar levels,” Donghae says.

“When was your last meal, Hyukjae?” Mio asks.

“6 hours ago,” Hyukjae says.

“Blood sugar is within the normal range at 75 mg/dL,” Mio says.

“Stand up, Hyukjae, please,” Donghae says smiling softly at him. Hyukjae nods standing up. “Begin scan. Test for everything.”

“Hyukjae, if you could stay as still as you possibly can but keep breathing normally. This will only take a few minutes. Five at the most.” Mio says. Hyukjae sighs nervously waiting. After a few minutes, Mio says “Scan complete. Body weight is on the low end at 110 pounds, muscle weight is high. Height is 5’9. Scars to his left hip, he has had an appendectomy. He has had sexual intercourse but is unable to have children due to not having a uterus or ovaries. Sperm count is extremely high.”

“This thing is amazing!” Hyukjae exclaims. “I can’t believe it knew I had my appendix out!”

“Well yes, that’s what it is designed to do. This should be approved for the patent in a few weeks and I hope to set up a meeting with hospital systems but my main goal is having enough revenue to donate to hospitals that can’t afford standard x-ray machines.” Donghae says. “As for your weight and your vitamin levels, we’ll have to change your diet and get you out into the sun which isn’t going to be a problem given that we have so many things to do outside.” Donghae rambles looking down at Mio checking over everything. Donghae looks up shrieking pushing Hyukjae away from the prototype he was about to touch. “Don’t touch that!”

“What is it?” Hyukjae asks.

“It’s a prototype, it is meant for repressed memories,” Donghae says. “You put this on and connect it to a computer and theoretically it is supposed to access repressed memories of the patient without them remembering anything. It is mainly for psychologists to use to treat trauma patients. Ones that have endured abuse, or who deal with amnesia. I have multiple versions of it, some let the person remember but I felt...I don’t know I was on the fence of that I just think that allowing someone else access the memory first would be better.”

“You really are a genius,” Hyukjae says in awe of the man in front of him. “Have you ever thought of taking away certain memories?”

“No,” Donghae says shortly. “I don’t believe in that. Just like I don’t believe in anything to do with time travel and extending a persons life.”

“How come?” Hyukjae asks.

“Because it goes against my morals and my values. Eliminating and getting rid of memories you don’t want to remember changes who you are as a person. And death is a part of life, it is something we all have to do and prolonging that just seems wrong.” Donghae says.

“You are perfect,” Hyukjae says.

“Thanks? I guess.” Donghae says chuckling.

“How old are you?” Hyukjae asks.

“Just turned 19 a month ago,” Donghae says. “October 15.”

“My birthday is April 4,” Hyukjae says.

“So we are close in age,” Donghae says. “Did you want to get a shower before we eat?”

“A bath would be nice....if I could,” Hyukjae says.

“Of course! Good thing I gave you that room because it has a pretty big bathtub.” Donghae says. “Did you want some bubbles or oil or anything to put in it?”

“Oil?” Hyukjae asks.

“Bath bombs,” Donghae says.

“What the hell are bath bombs?” Hyukjae asks confused.

“They are made of different oils and ingredients that are good for the skin and when you put them in water they dissolve,” Donghae explains.

“Maybe later?” Hyukjae says.

“Sure, what about candles?” Donghae asks. Hyukjae shakes his head violently.

“No! No candles, it’s too dangerous.” Hyukjae says.

“Oh, okay. It’s no problem...I just released a self-timed candle where it extinguishes by itself. I sold it to a bathing company and they sent me a truckload of bath bombs and my own product! And no I’m not exaggerating they actually sent a truck to our house.” Donghae says.

“Why did you sell it?” Hyukjae asks.

“I knew it wouldn’t sell well for us, look at all the other things I’m inventing, so I figured I’d give it to someone who can actually profit off of it,” Donghae says.

“Makes sense,” Hyukjae says.

“Looks like Shindong is done unpacking. Oh and look he labeled everything for you.” Donghae goes to leave when he sees a drawing of a beautiful girl. “What’s this?”

“My Mom drew it. He was an artist. He always had this dream where he gave birth to this beautiful baby girl 3 years before me. He even named her Sora. I made sure never to lose it.” Hyukjae says. “I had to wait 3 years to find it again. Kibum kept all of my belongings or at least the ones he could get from the police and government and gifted them to me.”

“I guess he isn’t so bad after all,” Donghae says. “Enjoy your bath.”

“Thank you, Master,” Hyukjae says bowing making Donghae nearly trip as he is going out the door. Hyukjae just laughs hard as he goes into the bathroom. There was no way Donghae is returning him, he could get used to the joking and teasing. He could get used to that smile and that laugh too. Was he already falling for him? Maybe it was fate after all.


	4. Training Kicks In

 

Zhou Mi is behind the wheel forcing Ryeowook to sit in the backseat in between the two newest arrivals. He had been quiet and nervous most of the ride when a very old song came on the radio. He gasps looking up at Zhou Mi.

“Turn it up, Mi! Turn it up!” Ryeowook shouts. Jongwoon stares at Ryeowook when he starts to sing softly at first then getting a bit more comfortable and singing louder his eyes shut tightly as he sings the words. Jongwoon didn’t know what hit him, but this boys voice was so high and angelic it reminded him of himself when he was that age. Sungmin smiles softly at the boy when he is finished singing.

“Who was that? Who’s song?” Sungmin asks. Ryeowook looks at Sungmin in shock.

“That’s 2 AM! I Wonder if You Hurt Like Me?” Ryeowook says. “I idolize Jo Kwon he’s like amazing but Appa thinks I have more of a Changmin voice because it’s so high.”

“Your fathers right,” Jongwoon says.

“Is singing a hobby?” Sungmin asks.

“Yeah right more like the dream! It’s my dream to be a singer. What I really want to do is for my identity to be a secret. I would love to make people guess and wonder who I am. I think my persona would be based off my favorite folktale The Little Prince.” Ryeowook says.

“You play the piano?” Sungmin asks.

“No, Henry doesn’t have time to do much for music and we are focusing on vocal training right now,” Ryeowook says. “Henry is my teacher.”

“Well I can teach you how to play piano and guitar if you want,” Sungmin says.

“I would love that!” Ryeowook squeaks excitedly. He gasps when suddenly the car engine starts to sputter. “Zhoumi? What’s going on?”

“Not sure. The engine could have overheated again.” Zhou Mi says.

“Is anyone following us?” Ryeowook asks.

“No, Wookie. It’s going to be okay.” Zhou Mi says pulling over to the side of the road. “Try and keep him calm, Jongwoon, Sungmin mind giving me a hand?”

“Keep him calm? How am I supposed to do that?!” Jongwoon asks. He didn’t even know the kid.

“Think of something!” Zhou Mi shouts getting out of the car. Sungmin just shrugs getting out as well.

“How old are you again?” Jongwoon asks.

“I’m 17. I turn 18 next summer.” Ryeowook says. “Parents want me to go to uni but that’s not what I want.”

“Well, it wouldn’t hurt to have a degree in music composition to fall back on after you retire that way you can still produce songs and make music,” Jongwoon says.

“I guess not,” Ryeowook says.

“So are your parents famous?” Jongwoon asks.

“Famous?! Uh no....” Ryeowook snorts. “Very high political officials. One of them deals with criminals. He just recently took down the leader of one of the most violent gangs in Korea. Have you heard of the YG dynasty?” Jongwoon gulps gripping onto the seat.

“They came to the academy. One of the higher ups locked us in a room. They didn’t pay much attention to me but I was always included when someone new came in because I was such a good example.” Jongwoon says. “That was well over 5 or 6 years ago.”

“Do you want to change your name?” Ryeowook asks.

“What?” Jongwoon asks confused.

“In case they return. It’s one of the reasons why I can’t leave the house without supervision right now. My Appa just arrested the head of the gang YG himself. If they return, they know your real name but they may not recognize you.” Ryeowook says. “They don’t forget names. EVER.”

“I wouldn’t mind changing it,” Jongwoon says. “Hyukjae and Heechul always called me Yesung.”

“Can...can I ask you something?” Ryeowook asks looking at the older man.

“Sure.” Jongwoon answers.

“What’s the academy?” Ryeowook asks.

“Right...uh…” Jongwoon says rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I didn’t have parents, not real ones. See, the academy takes unwanted babies and they raise them to be eventually sold to others. So the academy raises us and teaches us how to do things. Anything you can think of. I know martial arts, hack a phone, and of course housework like cooking, cleaning, things like that.”

“Is...is that legal?” Ryeowook asks.

“Well the auctions aren’t illegal so raising kids to be auctioned off isn’t illegal either, I guess?” Jongwoon speculates. “Anyways some go to different auctioneers at different ages. Hyukjae was taken from us almost immediately. He was given to some guy in Busan, got returned a bunch of times then went to Gangnam, and finally the golden city of Seoul. Kibum got the good picks because he works for the ones that run the academy.”

“Why did Heechul want to die? What...what happens after the 12th auction?” Ryeowook asks.

“Heechul is complicated. He was found on the street doing whatever he could for money, Kibum saw it as an opportunity and cleaned him up. Heechul went to several different homes each worse than the one before. Until he met them. The It couple he called them. Heechul was finally happy. He...he became pregnant but he miscarried during a robbery gone wrong. One of the partners died, the other went into hiding in order to testify against the robbers. Heechul was devastated, I think he must have made something up in his mind to where the robbers were only there to kill him and that he was supposed to be the one that died. But I can’t think of anyone who would want Heechul dead. He deserves happiness. But so does Jeong-su.” Jongwoon explains. He jumps looking out his window where a man is standing leaning up against the door. Ryeowook holds onto his hand nervously.

“Roll down your window!” The man yells. Jongwoon rolls it down only slightly to allow the man to talk without reaching into the car. “My buddy is helping out, you guys need anything?”

“No, thanks we are good,” Jongwoon says.

“You sure? I got a blanket in my car, you guys look a little cold.” The man says. “I’m Youngbae.”

“Yesung.” Jongwoon answers. Youngbae smiles looking over at Ryeowook. “And you don’t need to know his name.”

“Alright, fair enough. Let me get that blanket for you.” Youngbae says. Jongwoon nods putting his hand around Ryeowook’s shoulder protectively. Ryeowook looks up when a loud screech comes from the front of the car.

“Ouch! Watch it, that was my finger! I cut it!” Sungmin says pouting. Zhou Mi instantly grabs his finger leading him over to the passenger seat.

“Sit. How bad does it hurt? Are you bleeding a lot?” Zhou Mi asks checking him over. He reaches over Sungmin to open the glove box.

“How could he have mistaken my finger for a car part?!” Sungmin asks huffing.

“It’s dark, I wasn’t paying much attention.” Zhou Mi says putting gauze on Sungmin’s finger.

“It’s your job to protect him, someone was talking to him, wasn’t your fault,” Sungmin says wincing when Zhou Mi starts to put peroxide on it. “How about a warning?!”

“It’s better if you aren’t expecting it.” Zhou Mi says.

“Says who?” Sungmin shrieks.

“Says me.” Zhou Mi says grinning up at Sungmin who just rolls his eyes. He finishes wrapping up his finger. “There you go, baby boy.” Zhou Mi says standing up going over to the front of the car again leaving Sungmin blushing and swooning on the seat. “Get in, and wait for my signal, Sungmin.” Sungmin nods. Jongwoon rolls down the window taking the blanket from Youngbae making sure to roll up the window as fast as he can. He starts to unfold the blanket searching for a weapon of some sort instinctively remembering his training. Jongwoon puts the blanket over his legs and takes the other side of the blanket spreading it over Ryeowook’s legs.

“Why don’t you just keep that?” Youngbae says smiling. Before Ryeowook can respond the engine sputters then starts the hood shuts. A man that seemed vaguely familiar to Jongwoon was shaking Zhou Mi’s hand pointing to a hill to their right.

“Thanks for your help again!” Sungmin says waving to the man as Zhou Mi gets into the driver's seat. “I’m staying here.”

“Oh, fine.” Zhou Mi says scoffing.

“Who are they?” Ryeowook asks.

“Apparently our new neighbors. They live just over that hill. They seem nice enough. I’ll have to check their names when we get home.” Zhou Mi says.

“He gave us a blanket told us to keep it. I searched it for a weapon.” Jongwoon informs Zhou Mi.

“Oh...trying to take my job, Jongwoon?” Zhou Mi asks.

“His name is Yesung now. Refer to him as Yesung from now on.” Ryeowook says. **(I’ll be referring to Jongwoon as Yesung from now on because I keep wanting to type it).**

“Not at all, sir,” Yesung says. “I wouldn’t want to take your job just trying to help is all.”

“I appreciate that.” Zhou Mi says. “Now let’s go home.”

“Home, I like the sound of that,” Sungmin says.

“Good because it’s where you are going to stay for a long long time,” Ryeowook says taking Yesung’s hand underneath the blanket smiling over at him. Yesung smiles feeling the electricity course through his entire body. But he buried it and promised himself he would wait until Ryeowook was 18, maybe this was just a schoolboy crush and it wouldn't last long. Yesung had to stay focused on his job but it was hard to do just looking at this beautiful boy sitting next to him now singing at the top of his lungs. 


	5. Fate is a Fickle Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide attempt, suicidal ideation, assault and abuse. 

It had been a couple of days since the auction and Heechul hasn’t been able to get some time alone. The Chinese man had been sleeping on the floor. Not that he blamed him with how he behaved at the auction. But the man must have wanted to have a private phone conversation so he left the room when he thought Heechul was napping. Heechul climbs out of the bed shutting the bathroom door softly locking it. He looks in the mirror, he didn’t really look the best so he opened the mirror cabinet. He could hear the raised voice of his bidder.

“Okay, but I thought you were there on business! You are the one that wanted to go to Taiwan!” Han Geng shouts. “Then do your job! Oh...so you got 3 already? I am not underestimating you. Stay safe, watch your back and hurry back. I am not worried. Shut up!”

Heechul starts to pick up the medicine in the cabinet throwing unwanted medicine behind his shoulder. That’s when he finds what he’s looking for. He opens the top of the bottle he groans there wasn’t enough there. He jumps making him spill the contents of the bottle. Heechul panics and starts to dig through more until he starts to hear the desperate calls coming from behind the door. Heechul grabs onto the sink, looking down remembering how desperate he sounded after he found out what Heechul had tried to do. How close he was to come out of hiding. And yet he hadn’t come for him, he hadn’t come back for him.

“Heechul, Heechul please, open the door.” Han Geng pleads. “Just...we can work this out. Don’t...if you don’t open the door I’ll be forced to kick it down.” Heechul sinks down to the floor.

“Why the fuck do you care?” Heechul asks staring at the sleeping pills on the floor.

“Because I was you.” Han Geng says.

“What?” Heechul asks staring at the door.

“I was you, I was sold to Siwon when he was doing business in China. I hated it. I hated going to functions with him. I wanted out but I didn’t know he would ever let me so I tried to end it. It doesn’t solve anything. Please.” Han Geng explains. Heechul sniffles opening the door. Heechul just stands there looking at Han Geng.

“I’ve kind of been a major dick to you. I’m sorry.” Heechul says.

“It’s alright. Do you want to just start over? I’m Han Geng.” Han Geng says holding out his hand.

“Kim Heechul,” Heechul says blushing.

“Pleased to meet you.” Han Geng says.

“Who was that on the phone?” Heechul asks.

“My business partner.” Han Geng says. “He does the traveling, I do the contracts.”

“Contracts?” Heechul asks.

“We work for an entertainment company. I’m actually going to be leaving to speak to Siwon. Do you want to come with? I’m sure he can get you hooked up and everything.” Han Geng asks.

“Sure! So you sign idols?” Heechul asks.

“No, actors mainly. Sometimes variety show actors.” Han Geng says. “My partner and I aren’t happy where we are at.”

“So are you two together then?” Heechul asks. Han Geng can’t help but laugh at that. It wasn’t like they hadn’t hooked up but his partner had more on his plate. He couldn’t handle a relationship right now.

“No, we aren’t together. He’s...healing.” Han Geng says.

“Bad breakup?” Heechul asks.

“You could say that.” Han Geng says. “Enough about him!”

“Okay, well what’s your background?” Heechul asks.

“Grew up in China, single parent, Mom left because he didn’t want to deal with the responsibility that comes with having a child. I started acting young, had somewhat of a following but by 21 I was kidnapped and put up for auction. Siwon recognized me and bought me. He was just starting out, 18 years old. I stayed with him for 2 years but I wasn’t happy. Then I got sick, really bad case of TB which caused me to develop asthma, he took care of me for a whole year. I told him that I wanted to help people achieve their dreams of acting. He got me the job of where I am now.” Han Geng says.

“Are you happy there?” Heechul asks.

“No, no I’m not. We’re not. They treat us like garbage. This is my partners third trip in 2 weeks. They expect us to be miracle workers.” Han Geng says. “I mean I know he wants to travel but I’m worried he’s not going to be able to work here soon.”

“I get it. Seems like you care a lot about him.” Heechul says.

“Well, yeah he’s my best friend. I started off hating him but grew to love him. He’s been through a lot.” Han Geng says. “Siwon knows we are coming and is going to wait another hour.”

“An hour? How long is it going to take to get there?” Heechul asks chasing after Han Geng as he rushes through the house.

“About 25 or 30 minutes?” Han Geng says. “We can get food afterward, that sound alright?”

“Yeah, fine with me,” Heechul says giggling. “Wait, what should I wear?”

“Have a look in my closet. I’ll start the car.” Han Geng says.

“Are you sure that’s okay?” Heechul asks.

“Yeah until we get you your own stuff you can wear some of mine.” Han Geng says. Han Geng waits by the car for at least fifteen minutes. Heechul comes out of the house with striped pants, a collared shirt, and a bright red jacket.

“Your closet sucks,” Heechul says.

“I didn’t even know I had those in my closet.” Han Geng says.

“I had to dig for them,” Heechul says.

“And yet you found the perfect outfit.” Han Geng says in shock.

“It’s a gift,” Heechul says climbing into the car. “Shit, did I make us late?”

“No, we should be good.” Han Geng says. “You look good though.”

“So what exactly does Siwon do?” Heechul asks.

“Everything. He owns a financial company, an entertainment company and his father's company which is mainly a company that helps other companies make more money.” Han Geng says. “So...it was your twelfth auction?”

“Yeah. After...after them, my best two owners I was out of control. Whoever bought me I made sure to make it hard for them. Stole all their alcohol, money, jewels and pretty much anything I could get my hands on.” Heechul says.

“That’s why you wanted to die? Because of what happened with the couple?” Han Geng asks.

“Yeah. It was bad. Before them, I had the worst owners. They’d parade me around. I was with Jung-su at one point but I wasn’t treated as badly as he was. I was there for my looks, I have a feminine look. People want that especially nowadays.” Heechul says.

“Did...what did they do?” Han Geng asks.

“I was mainly a model, and I guess you could call it a companion? We’d talk, cuddle, and I was just there for them. As far as modeling goes, I was put in female clothes. I even had a name. Cinderella.” Heechul says.

“Did you like modeling?” Han Geng asks.

“Kind of? I liked picking out the clothes and doing makeup.” Heechul says. He looks out of the window when they pull up at the building. “This place is huge!”

“This isn’t even the main office.” Han Geng says chuckling. “Siwon prefers to work here. Heechul? Stay close.” Han Geng says turning to look at Heechul who is trailing behind him.

“Why?” Heechul asks. Han Geng sighs grabbing onto his hand tightly.

“Because you never know who is going to be here.” Han Geng says. “Siwon and the people that work for him seem to have a lot of enemies.”

“Like who? The YG dynasty?” Heechul asks.

“Keep your voice down!” Han Geng shouts. “That gang has connections to every major country surrounding Korea. Biggest being Thailand.”

“That’s why you warned your partner to be careful,” Heechul responds.

“You were listening?” Han Geng retorts. He opens the door for Heechul. Heechul is thrust from his thoughts as they enter the building. It looked nothing like how a business should, it was homey and comfortable. Sofas line the wall on the left, a large desk in the middle of the floor with a large conference room on the right. “Hey Jae, we’re here to see Siwon.”

“And who is this?” Jaejoong asks.

“This is Heechul, Siwon knows him.” Han Geng replies awkwardly. Jaejoong just nods calling up to Yunho.

“Okay, you can go right up,” Jaejoong tells them smiling. Heechul follows Han Geng quickly as a large group of people files out of the conference room. They were following them to the elevators. Han Geng and Heechul are the first ones in, being pushed in the farthest corner. Heechul is pushed up against Han Geng, his body tense and stiff. Han Geng puts his arm around Heechul’s waist hoping to relax him. It works but only slightly. Heechul sighs in relief as the elevator clears out on the third floor.

“Don’t like crowds?” Han Geng asks.

“Don’t like crowds confined to small spaces,” Heechul informs him. “Are we going to the top floor?”

“Yeah, that’s where Siwon’s office is.” Han Geng says.

“Twelve floors and this is supposed to be a smaller building?” Heechul asks.

“The main one has about 25 or maybe it’s 30 now.” Han Geng explains. “They did some renovations recently.” Heechul scoffs when the elevator opens to the twelfth floor. He steps out and stops in his tracks when he sees the main behind the desk shuffling through papers. “Heechul?” The man looks up when he hears that name.

“Yunho…” Heechul says bowing.

“You two know each other?” Han Geng asks.

“He stayed with us,” Yunho says quietly. “Are you doing alright now, Heechul?”

“Forget about me, what about you? I heard what happened. I heard what he did.” Heechul says approaching the desk.

“If it wasn’t for Siwon I would still be with them. They won’t leave me alone. Neither will he, apparently he wants me back.” Yunho says.

“Well that’s not going to happen,” Siwon says walking out of his office.

“Who uses papers anymore? You are so old school, Yun.” Heechul teases. He gasps and bows to Siwon.

“Who dressed him? He looks better than you, Han Geng!” Siwon says.

“I dressed myself. Had to dig through his entire closet to find this. Did you know he owns no color except the color blue?” Heechul complains.

“You like color?” Siwon asks. “Come into my office, please.”

“What’s life without color? Boring, cold, dark, it’s not a world I want to live in. Not anymore.” Heechul says.

“Well, that’s good to hear. At the auction, you seemed dead set on going to your death bed.” Siwon says. “Han Geng, how are you feeling?”

“I’ve been good. Haven’t gotten a good night sleep in a while. I didn’t want to let him out of my sight.” Han Geng says.

“Do you want me to call the doctor and schedule a check-up?” Siwon asks.

“No, I’m fine, really.” Han Geng says.

“Okay just let me know if you change your mind,” Siwon says. “What brings you here today?”

“Well, I was hoping we could talk about the contract you sent us and maybe a job for Heechul here?” Han Geng questions.

“What are you interested in?” Siwon asks.

“Fashion, and make-up,” Heechul says.

“We can work on that,” Siwon says.

“Really?” Heechul asks excitedly.

“Yeah. We need more employees anyways.” Siwon says. “As far as your contract goes, Han Geng, is there something that alarms you?”

“Why is it only for 6 months?” Han Geng asks.

“Company policy. It’s because of the job itself, after 6 months if you are doing well and signing people then we’ll have another contract drawn up.” Siwon says. He groans when the computer starts to beep rapidly.

“What’s that?” Heechul asks.

“My house computer keeps track of which room is opened when and this kid is exploring right now apparently,” Siwon says.

“The kid you got at the auction?” Han Geng asks.

“Yeah, he’s something else,” Siwon says. “Listen the contract is nothing personal, I promise, Geng.”

“I know. I guess I just wanted it to be permanent.” Han Geng says.

“And it will, we need people like you,” Siwon says. “You are the perfect person for the job. You speak fluent Chinese and your Korean is improving.”

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Heechul says.

“Oh, sure, it’s just down the hall,” Siwon says. “I’ll start your contract soon. I think you’d be a good costume designer.”

“Uh...yeah, have you looked at me?” Heechul asks twirling.

“I’ll be out here waiting, okay?” Han Geng tells him. Heechul nods walking past Yunho’s desk. He didn’t notice how pale and nervous he looked.

“Yunho?” Siwon questions.

“They're here. They are downstairs.” Yunho whispers.

“Who?” Han Geng asks.

“I’ll call security. Go to the tenth floor, Yunho, it has the most people, they won’t try anything with a crowd. Go now!” Siwon shouts.

“Okay, okay,” Yunho says grabbing a pile of papers rushing to the elevators.

“I need to get downstairs. Can you watch the office?” Siwon asks. “If Kyuhyun calls tell him something came up but I’ll be home soon.”

“Okay, sure.” Han Geng says. He turns around entering the office. Heechul hears the door open, shrugging, a building with 12 floors there are probably a lot of people that work there. And they all work for Siwon, he can’t imagine how much pressure the man was in. And being so young as well. He sighs walking to the sink, he looks in the mirror and sighs, his hair was a mess. His whole body freezes, his hands shaking under the cold water when he hears the voice coming from the stall behind him. He can’t move, why can’t he move? He can feel his heartbeat racing in his chest when he hears the lock click.

“Seems like the plan worked, no I’m upstairs. No, I took the stairs. Yes, all 12. What I do for love, right?” The man says. “I got to go. Keep your phone on you. Just in case.” He sighs putting the phone in his pocket moving over towards the sink. “Been let that run a little long don’t you think?” The man says looking over at Heechul. It takes him a minute to recognize him. Heechul gulps, his body was completely frozen. “Cinderella! What a small world.” Heechul panics his body finally obeying him. He backs away from the sink bumping into the stall. The man manages to block the path to the door. “Fate is a fickle thing.”

“What do you want, Changmin?” Heechul asks.

“What don’t I want is the question,” Changmin says. “Now that it’s just us, and I don’t have to deal with that annoying pain in the ass.”

“Fuck you! You treated him like garbage! He wasn’t even a human to you!” Heechul screeches.

“So dramatic, Cinderella,” Changmin says shaking his head. “So you are with Siwon now?”

“What does it matter?” Heechul asks. He backs away when Changmin steps closer to him.

“Manners, Cinderella. Manners.” Changmin orders.

“You don’t own me anymore,” Heechul replies. “I don’t have to listen to another word you have to say. I don’t have to obey you son of a bitch.” He gasps when Changmin slaps him hard across the face, pinning him against the wall.

“It doesn’t matter if I don’t own you now! Need I remind you once I own you, I always own you! You respect me always!” Changmin shrieks. Heechul groans when Changmin punches him in the gut. Heechul pushes Changmin back against the sink, his arm smashing the mirror. Heechul runs to the door, only to feel a sharp pain in his arm. He screams out as Changmin cuts him with a piece of glass again. The bathroom door is thrust open, Heechul sinks to the ground holding his arm.

“You bastard!” Han Geng screams. “HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM?!” Han Geng screams punching Changmin in the face repeatedly.

“Geng! GENG!” Siwon shouts pulling Han Geng off of Changmin the security team rush into the bathroom. Han Geng blinks turning around kneeling in front of Heechul.

“You are hurt. Come on.” Han Geng says helping Heechul up.

“I tried...I tried to stop him.” Heechul says.

“It’s okay.” Han Geng says. “You did well.”

“Let's get you cleaned up,” Siwon says.  


	6. He Lives to Serve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussions of past abuse. 

Kangin hadn’t had time to sit down with his companion. But he was sure tonight was the night. He wouldn’t have even known anything had changed, except that the laundry, dishes, and the whole house had been cleaned. Kangin had tried to get him to talk but he just won’t budge. He was hoping that this dinner would work. He was lighting the candles when he gets an incoming call.

“What’s up, Siwon? Come to ask about the company again?” Kangin teases.

“Kangin, I need to tell you something,” Siwon says. Kangin tenses hearing the sincerity and worry in Siwon’s voice. Kangin puts the phone on speaker while he finishes dinner.

“What is it, Siwon? Is everything okay?” Kangin asks.

“Changmin made another appearance,” Siwon says.

“Shit, how’s Yunho?” Kangin asks.

“Scared out of his mind but that’s not what I want to tell you,” Siwon says. Kangin can hear someone running in the background, Siwon groaning. “KYUHYUN! Please, I’m on the phone!”

“So?” Kyuhyun says in the background. Kangin can’t help but chuckle as he hears more people running.

“Taemin! Minho! Do not encourage him!” Siwon shouts. “Just give me 10 minutes, 10 minutes without the house burning down or collapsing…”

“Everything okay?” Kangin snickers.

“About Changmin...Kangin he was Jung-su’s past owner.” Siwon states. Kangin gulps nearly dropping the knife in his hand.

“How bad?” Kangin asks.

“His words, ‘He trained him well. So well that he can’t say no.’” Siwon says. “How has he been?”

“I don’t really know, he doesn’t talk all that much and I’ve been busy. So it’s been impossible to sit him down and talk.” Kangin says.

“Well I met another one of his past wards and his experience wasn’t as bad as Jung-su’s. You know how Changmin was, always put together but at home, it was a different story. That’s when the real monster came out.”

“Apparently he couldn’t contain the monster and just became one altogether,” Kangin says. “I’ll talk to Jung-su. I’m making dinner for us right now.”

“Did you get a recipe from Shindong? You don’t usually cook.” Siwon speculates.

“Yeah, I thought it would be better if I cooked it, it’s just better,” Kangin says.

“Right well I need to go discipline this kid, let me know what he says,” Siwon says.

“I will. Thanks for the heads up,” Kangin says.

“No problem. Maybe we can set up another meeting?” Siwon teases.

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen,” Kangin says hanging up the phone scoffing. The man really didn’t know when to quit. “Jung-su! Time to eat!” Kangin shouts. Jung-su comes down the stairs hands in his pockets. He quickly bows to Kangin voicing a soft thank you. Jung-su almost instantly starts to set the table. Kangin takes the pot of Kimchi-jjigae setting it onto the table. He lays out the side dishes and puts a bowl of rice in front of the seats. “Sit.” Kangin offers pulling out the seat for him. He smiles sitting opposite him at the table. “I’m really sorry for not being able to sit down and speak with you the past few days. How are you liking it here?” Jung-su just shrugs looking up at Kangin as if waiting for something. “Uh...you...you may speak.”

“You have a very nice house. It took me a while to get used to all of the rooms. But once I learned the layout it was easy to do my duties.” Jung-su says.

“Duties?” Kangin asks.

“Cleaning, laundry, and the like,” Jung-su says his hands folded on his lap. Kangin was going to have to get used to this.

“Eat. Go on, it’s alright.” Kangin encourages. Jung-su smiles bowing his head as he starts to scoop the rice into the Kimchi-jjigae. “Would you like some kimbap?”

“Yes, please, sir,” Jung-su politely says.

“Ah, what would you like to drink?” Kangin asks as he puts some kimbap on Jung-su’s plate.

“Water,” Jung-su says.

 

The rest of dinner was quiet and full of small talk. Kangin walks upstairs with Jung-su, following him into the bathroom. Jung-su bows his head as he starts to strip himself of his clothes. Kangin is taken aback by this sudden action but can’t seem to force words out of his mouth seeing the state Jung-su’s body was in. He was fit, very fit but his chest was riddled with various scars. Kangin’s blood boils when he sees a burn which he soon realizes is a brand, with the initials SCM, Shim Changmin on Jung-su's left shoulder blade. Kangin begins to wonder just how much this man was subjected to while under his care.

“Wait a second, just wait,” Kangin says just as Jung-su starts to approach him fully naked now. “What are you doing?”

“I live to serve,” Jung-su says.

“You don’t have to do this,” Kangin says.

“I can’t say no, my body is yours or whoever you give me to,” Jung-su says. “I have no right to say no.”

“What are you talking about? Of course, you have the right to say no! You are human…” Kangin shouts. “What in the hell did Changmin do to you?” Kangin instantly regrets bringing up the other mans name, the fear, and worry in Jung-su’s eyes evident as he stumbles backward.

“Please don’t send me back there. I’ll do better. I can...I can service your every need.” Jung-su says panicked.

“No! No, Jung-su, that’s not what I want. Not right now.” Kangin says.

“Tell me what I need to do to stay.” Jung-su sobbing.

“Jung-su, you aren’t going anywhere,” Kangin says.

“Stop calling me that!” Jung-su shrieks. All of this was too much for him, as he doubles over and gets sick on the toilet seat.

“Ah, shit…” Kangin curses. “Okay, angel, let’s get you cleaned up.” Jung-su looks up looking at Kangin.

“What did you call me?” Jung-su asks.

“Angel,” Kangin repeats. “Come on, stand up.”

“I like that.” Jung-su states.

“Well I’m glad, we are going to have to come with a new name though,” Kangin says.

“Leeteuk,” Jung-su says. **(from now on I’ll be referring to him by Leeteuk, name changes signify a new life for them of sorts).**

“It sounds beautiful,” Kangin says. “It’s perfect.”

“Thank you, sir,” Jung-su says.

“Can you just call me Kangin, please?” Kangin asks him. “Here get in the shower while I clean up.”

“I’m really sorry.” Jung-su apologizes.

“It’s alright,” Kangin tells the younger man caressing his face. “You are really beautiful.”

“Thank you. You aren’t bad yourself. More handsome than beautiful.” Jung-su blushes.

“Leeteuk?” Kangin asks while at the door.

“Hmm?” Leeteuk hums.

“I’m...I won’t ever send you back. You are here for good. I mean that. You don’t have to prove anything to me, you don’t have to please me, you just have to be yourself. Your true honest self.” Kangin says. “Do you understand?”

“I understand,” Leeteuk says. When he looks back the older man is gone. He lets the water run down his chest. No need to please, be yourself...part of him didn’t know who that was anymore. He had been made to please others for so long that he lost himself through it all. Maybe this man can help get it back, get him back. Here for good, that sounds nice. No, that sounds perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU so that means sometimes the ages will be different as is the case with Kangin and Leeteuk, Kangin is older in this story because I thought it was better for the dynamic and it just works.


	7. Punishment Doesn't Have to be Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punishment includes a non-graphic depiction of spanking, the discovery of possibly being a masochist as well as PTSD, an auditory verbal flashback/hallucination and non-graphic depiction of a fatal car accident. 

Kyuhyun stopped running to eavesdrop on Siwon’s conversation. He was suddenly surprised to hear the anger and worry in Siwon’s voice. He brushes off the hand on his shoulder continuing to listen in.

            “Hey, kid that’s enough,” Minho says.

            “Who’s Changmin?” Kyuhyun asks. “Is that why I heard the Chinese man in the background when he was at the office? Who the hell is he?”

            “It doesn’t concern you.” Taemin states.

            “But…” Kyuhyun starts to say when Siwon exits the room. He was about to ask Siwon the same question but something told Kyuhyun not to push.

            “Go and leave us, I need some time with him.” Siwon orders. Minho nods bowing pulling a reluctant Taemin away. “Come on,” Siwon says grabbing Kyuhyun’s wrist pulling him towards the library. Kyuhyun gulps unsure of how to handle the sharpness of Siwon’s voice. Once they reach the library, Siwon lets go of Kyuhyun’s wrist. The way he sat confused Kyuhyun, his butt was halfway off the couch, his knees perfectly angled. “Come.”

            “Siwon hyung…” Kyuhyun starts to say.

            “No, don’t argue.” Siwon snaps. “Come!” Kyuhyun shuffles over to Siwon shrieking as he is pushed onto Siwon’s knees his lower half resting on Siwon’s knees. His upper half hanging off his long arms palms on the soft carpet.

            “What the hell are you doing?” Kyuhyun shouts. “Let me go!” He starts to wiggle trying his best to get off and out of this position. Siwon just rests his elbow on Kyuhyun’s back.

            “I told you before Kyuhyun when I am on the phone you do not interrupt me!” Siwon yells.

            “It wasn’t even a business call!” Kyuhyun argues. He grunts as Siwon pushes his elbow harder into Kyuhyun’s back.

            “That doesn’t matter! I will not tolerate this behavior in my house. You need to learn to listen to me, to obey me when I need you to.” Siwon explains. “How else am I going to trust you to behave at a function?”

            “I won’t do it again,” Kyuhyun tells him.

            “No, you won’t,” Siwon says.

            “Okay, good, can I go now?” Kyuhyun asks. Kyuhyun’s whole body goes stiff as he feels Siwon’s hand on his hip pulling down his pants slowly. “Hey! Stop! What the hell?!”

            “ENOUGH!” Siwon screams. “I told you that punishments were a way to get you to behave. I have been lenient and quite giving but no longer.”

            “What are you going to do?” Kyuhyun asks his body stiff and tense.

            “I’ll do it through your boxers this time but next time I will not hesitate to strike you without a barrier,” Siwon says. Kyuhyun scoffs. Is he serious, was he really going to spank him? Who uses spanking nowadays anyways? “We’ll start with five, first two will be soft, last three will be harder.”

            “Are you going to use your hand?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “This time, yes. I will probably do it next time as well but the more you fight and argue the worse it will get.” Siwon says.

            “This is bullshit!” Kyuhyun swears.

            “I don’t care.” Siwon answers. Siwon raises his hand laying two semi-soft pats on Kyuhyun’s rear. Siwon braces himself for the next three knowing it could end badly but it had to be done. Kyuhyun couldn’t keep misbehaving like this. So Siwon raises his hand striking Kyuhyun hard causing the younger to squeal in surprise. Kyuhyun can feel his face flush. He hated this, but something about it gave him a strange sense of pleasure. He groans as Siwon hits him harder this time, the sense of pleasure only getting worse as his lower half starts to react. What the hell was happening? How can he like this? Wasn’t this supposed to hurt and be something that a person is ashamed of? He gasps as the final blow is delivered; he hoped that Siwon couldn’t feel his hardness up against him. Kyuhyun can’t take anymore and quickly stands up running while pulling up his pants his face flushed from embarrassment. He ignores the calls coming from a confused Siwon.

There was something wrong with him, there was something wrong with him and he didn’t know how to fix it. Maybe it was because it was his first time being punished like that? His parents would never have done that, all they did was take away his phone and games and make sure he stayed in his room or did something around the house. Of course after the accident and he landed up in the orphanage they used switches but he only ever was struck once. That’s all it took, he stayed to himself, he never questioned authority figures and he never acted out. He was snarky and enjoyed testing the ones he knew couldn’t and wouldn’t hurt him but when it came down to the ones that had the reputation for being brutal he stayed obedient.

Kyuhyun sneaks past the kitchen hoping Minho didn’t hear him, thankfully he didn’t. He makes his way towards his room, heading straight to the bathroom. His backside was still sore but he was sure a shower would help it. He was glad he was given his own bathroom, having to share a bathroom with all boys is hard. Especially the ones that liked to look good. He really could care less about his outfit or makeup or anything like that. In fact, he enjoyed having messy hair rather than styled hair. Siwon had mentioned something about a haircut and he wouldn’t mind getting some of the hair off.

At the orphanage, they had to have connections to get special things like haircuts. He remembers this annoying 14-year old that seemed to change his hair color every other week. What he wouldn’t have given to change his hair color, he wasn’t sure what color but it would have been nice to have the option.

 

After a long shower, Kyuhyun felt better. He looks down at the three new pajamas he had gotten while out shopping with Siwon that first day. He picks up an old pair maybe he’ll wear those later. He quickly gets dressed. He picks up the bible on the nightstand flipping through it looking for a specific passage when there is a knock on the door. Kyuhyun looks up to see Siwon staring at him.

            “Siwon hyung…” Kyuhyun says bowing. “I’m sorry about running out earlier.”

            “Are you okay?” Siwon asks. Kyuhyun shrugs sighing. “You know this won’t work if we aren’t honest with each other. You can be honest with me. But only when you are ready.”

            “I understand,” Kyuhyun says.

            “You are reading the bible?” Siwon asks.

            “I hope you don’t mind, it seems I lost mine when Kibum picked me up and I asked Taemin to get me a copy,” Kyuhyun says.

            “Of course I don’t mind. Would you like to go to church with me? I go every Sunday.” Siwon says.

            “I’d love to! The mass at the orphanage wasn’t very good.” Kyuhyun says. “I stopped going because the pastor kept talking about how women were the disease and now that they were gone the world is cured.”

            “That doesn’t seem like something a pastor should or would ever say,” Siwon says frowning. “Care to join me?”

            “Where?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Downstairs,” Siwon says. Kyuhyun nods putting the bible down on his bed so he can return to it before bed. “You will have to get used to being close to me. My hands around your waist, holding hands, back hugs, the like. But most importantly you’ll have to know how to dance with me.”

            “Dance?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Yes, sometimes these functions will require us to dance together,” Siwon says.

            “I’ve never danced with someone other than my Eomma,” Kyuhyun says blushing.

            “That’s alright, I’m going to teach you,” Siwon says. Kyuhyun just nods following after Siwon.

            “But...what kind of dancing?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Slow dancing, Kyu.” Siwon states.

            “I’m guessing I’m the girl?” Kyuhyun complains.

            “Well, yes. Trust me it won’t seem so bad once we start.” Siwon promises.

            “Yeah, right.” Kyuhyun mumbles.

            “So, tell me, what do you like to do in your free time?” Siwon asks.

            “Video games!” Kyuhyun shouts. “I love video games; whenever I got any money from the orphanage for helping with the younger ones I went to the arcade and spent all day there.”

            “Favorite arcade game?” Siwon asks.

            “Uh...umm…” Kyuhyun stumbles, that was hard. “I really like ones that you can play with other people but Guitar Hero is my favorite arcade game. I really like the classic games too though like pinball and oh! Fruit Ninja and Pac-man!”

            “Any racing games?” Siwon asks.

            “Ugh, no way! Sports games are cool. Basketball is awesome.” Kyuhyun says. “I like the motorcycles the ones you can move but those are really expensive.”

            “Really?” Siwon asks.

            “Yeah, and I’m not very good at it so why spend my money on it?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “I suppose you have a point,” Siwon says.

            “I’ve never been in this room before,” Kyuhyun says looking around at the hardwood floor.

            “I remodeled it for Han Geng, he loved to dance,” Siwon says. “He can’t do it much anymore because of asthma but I think he still finds the time to do some of the things.”

            “Asthma?” Kyuhyun asks curiously.

            “Yeah, he got tuberculosis. I....we almost lost him. He was laid out for over a year, but I wasn’t going to abandon him not after he went to bat for me when that worthless garbage spread those nasty rumors.” Siwon explains.

            “Wait, he got asthma from TB?” Kyuhyun asks. “It must have been really bad. I remember when it went through a group home, 4 kids died.”

            “It really is a nasty sickness,” Siwon says. “Do you prefer a certain artist?”

            “For what?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “For dancing.” Siwon chuckles.

            “You got any of BlackPink?” Kyuhyun begs.

            “Of course, I kept all of the girl groups songs. I’ll go with the acoustic version of Whistle.” Siwon states.

            “No way! Stay!” Kyuhyun orders.

            “I forgot about that one,” Siwon reveals. Kyuhyun stands awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor; he looks at his feet now noticing he isn’t wearing any socks, his pajamas were hanging loosely. He gasps as Siwon takes hold of his waist. “Put your hands around my neck,” Siwon instructs. Kyuhyun puts his arms around Siwon’s neck resting his forearms on his shoulders. “Relax. Go with the music.”

            “Okay, like this?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Exactly,” Siwon tells him.

            “I bet it was a lot easier to do this with Han Geng,” Kyuhyun says. Siwon just shrugs.

            “I mean, not really,” Siwon says. “You seem to fit into my arms better.” Kyuhyun blushes as they continue to dance.

            “Why did you wait so long to get another person to take to events?” Kyuhyun asks resting his head against Siwon’s shoulder.

            “Well, I guess I was afraid?” Siwon guesses. “After the allegations Changmin made I didn’t want to bring more controversy to me.”

            “What did he say? Who is he?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “He is kind of like my cousin, his father and my father were business partners, we grew up together. See my father taught me to always treat others with dignity and respect regardless of class and stature, Changmin’s father didn’t. In fact, his father was so rude and demeaning outside of the office. Changmin grew up to be like his father, mean and ruthless. But I had to tolerate him until I didn’t have to anymore. I fired him on the spot; he got angry and told the media and anyone who would listen that I ousted him because I needed the money. He said I partied, I drank all the time, and that I slept with anyone I could find.” Siwon says. “Actually it was him who did all those things.”

            “I don’t…he came to your workplace?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Yes…Han Geng and Heechul the one he bought at the auction they were there. Changmin used to own Heechul and another man at the auction.” Siwon states.

            “And that’s who you were on the phone with? The other man’s owner or…whatever.” Kyuhyun clarifies.

            “Yes.” Siwon answers. Kyuhyun just nods resting his head until the song that was on registers with him. His whole body tenses shutting his eyes tightly trying to block it out. The voices of his parents are as clear and loud as ever arguing about the song. Kyuhyun in the backseat laughing at them telling his mother he didn’t mind the song prompting his father to throw his hands up dramatically. The sound of tires skidding, car flipping and turning over several times before crashing into the barrier, glass breaking around him, the sting of pain in his arm and face.

            Siwon instantly knows something is wrong, Kyuhyun’s tense form, his hand wrapped tightly around Siwon’s shirt, the tears on his sleeve, the soft whispers coming from the boy. “Hey, Kyu. Kyu, it’s alright. Stop the song.” Siwon says to the computer. “Okay, I guess we’ll just wait for this to pass,” Siwon says to himself holding Kyuhyun in his arms. It takes several minutes for the boy to calm down, his body slumps as if he is drained. “You okay now?”

            “I think so,” Kyuhyun calls.

            “What happened? What startled you? So I know next time?” Siwon questions.

            “The music, that song was playing when…during the accident that caused my parents death.” Kyuhyun says still gripping onto Siwon’s shirt letting the older man support him.

            “I’m so sorry, I had no idea.” Siwon apologizes.

            “It’s okay, how would you have?” Kyuhyun comforts. “I’m tired.” Siwon just nods picking up Kyuhyun in one swift motion. He moves to go to Kyuhyun’s room but redirects to his own, if need be he could sleep on the couch. Once there Siwon lays Kyuhyun down on the bed going to change into some more comfy clothes. But the boy wouldn’t let go of his shirt. “I don’t want to be alone.”

            “Okay, I’ll stay until you fall asleep,” Siwon says.

            “Will you stay all night?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “I won’t leave you, Kyuhyun,” Siwon promises. Kyuhyun just nods, Siwon climbs into the bed next to him, Kyuhyun resting his head on his shoulder getting as close as possible. “Just rest,” Siwon whispers. He lays a soft kiss on Kyuhyun’s temple. He calls down to Taemin asking him to get all the books he could find on PTSD and trauma. He was planning to help the kid with whatever he could. He moves a piece of hair out of his face also asking Taemin to set up a haircut for the boy. He’d have to wait a few more days for the suit fitting; he’d have to ask the others if they would also want to attend knowing that Donghae, Kangin and Han Geng get invited to high ranking parties as well. He was thankful that Henry wasn’t coming over until 3:30 pm tomorrow so Kyuhyun could rest as much as possible. He really hoped that Kyuhyun would start to open up but he had only had him for coming on two weeks and it takes a while for them to feel comfortable. It’s how it was with the rest of the men that work for him.

 

Actually this is the song that caused Kyuhyun's flashback, it's funny because I just now noticed the title of the song! XD <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7LeFyNmJxc>


	8. Growing Closer

Gunhee rings the doorbell the computer beeping after scanning him.

            “Welcome, Gunhee, someone will be here in a moment.” The computer says politely. He didn’t really understand why Siwon couldn’t just meet him in the salon like usual but he wasn’t going to question it. He’ll help his friend with whatever he needed, he owed him. Taemin smiles opening the door for him.

            “Hey! Come in. You’ll be working in the dining room.” Taemin says.

            “Siwon just got a haircut does he want something new or what?” Gunhee asks.

            “Oh, …he didn’t tell you? This isn’t for Siwon. It’s for Siwon’s new guest, Kyuhyun. He’s 16 and in need of a major haircut.” Taemin says.

            “He adopted a kid?” Gunhee asks.

            “Uh…no! No! Kyuhyun is going to be attending banquets and events with Siwon.” Taemin explains.

            “Oh, so he’s taking Han Geng’s place?” Gunhee asks. “A kid?” Taemin just shrugs. Gunhee just nods taking the hint don’t question it and don’t ask Siwon. “I was asked to bring the hair dyes as well just not the supplies to actually dye. What’s up with that?”

            “Kyuhyun isn’t sure what color or if he even wants to but he wanted options,” Taemin explains.

            “Where is this kid?” Gunhee asks.

            “In the kitchen with Minho,” Taemin says. “We are thinking about moving back in because this kid seems to want to eat all the time.”

            “He’s a 16-year-old boy; of course, he wants to eat all the time!” Gunhee chuckles. Taemin just laughs leading Gunhee into the dining room where Kyuhyun is sitting at the table with Minho.

            “Yeah but what if he thinks I’m stupid or something? I haven’t been to school in almost 2 years. The orphanage didn’t really care if the teens went or not. I just gave up because it was boring and pointless.” Kyuhyun says.

            “Henry isn’t like that. He’s not judgmental at all. Besides today is just to see where you are, he will move at your pace.” Minho says putting his hand on Kyuhyun’s shoulder. “Alright well, I better go check on those cookies. Hey, Gunhee.” Kyuhyun looks up bowing to Gunhee.

            “Did you need some help or are you good doing it alone?” Taemin asks.

            “I’m fine with doing it alone.” Gunhee states. He puts his bag down on the table pulling out the hair dyes.

            “How many did you bring?!” Kyuhyun shrieks excitedly. “I’m Kyuhyun by the way, Cho Kyuhyun.”

            “Gunhee. Siwon told me to bring some dark colors. Where is Siwon anyways?” Gunhee asks.

            “Working, he was called in. Someone made him an offer or something.” Kyuhyun says shrugging. “When I woke up he was gone.”

            “You two sleep in the same bed? When did he acquire you?” Gunhee questions watching Kyuhyun closely.

            “No, we don’t usually sleep in the same bed but I had a bad night last night and I must have fallen asleep in his bed. I doubt he got much sleep.” Kyuhyun answers. “It’s been a couple of weeks, almost 3.”

            “Okay, right, well which one do you like?” Gunhee asks. Kyuhyun smiles and picks up a dark red color.

            “This one, I like this one,” Kyuhyun says.

            “Good choice you’d look good with that color,” Gunhee says. “Here sit down while I get everything set up.”

            “Cool, hey, B play some 2 PM!” Kyuhyun shouts.

            “Any particular song?” The computer asks.

            “I’ll be Back and after that Hands Up!” Kyuhyun says.

            “Coming right up,” B says. Kyuhyun looks up to see the foldable hair washer basin.

            “I can see what they mean by you need a haircut, I hope you don’t mind me washing your hair beforehand makes it a lot easier,” Gunhee says.

            “I don’t mind,” Kyuhyun says. “That’s a really cool thing though. It’s so small.”

            “It’s Donghae’s invention he gave to me,” Gunhee tells him.

            “How do you know Siwon hyung?” Kyuhyun asks leaning up against the table.

            “He bought me at an auction and set me free directly after. Helped me set up my salon. Later on, he got the leech taken off the lease.” Gunhee says setting up the basin behind Kyuhyun’s chair.

            “Leech?” Kyuhyun asks confused.  “That…that isn’t Changmin is it?”

            “You know of him? And no, that’s not him; the leech is Changmin’s father. I was his last client before he died.” Gunhee explains. “Changmin tried to somehow get involved with my business but Siwon took his father’s name off the lease so he had no tie to my salon. It was smart on Siwon’s part.”

            “How bad was his father then?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “He stole from every single business he worked with, worked with the YG dynasty, got in pretty deep,” Gunhee says. “Changmin had no idea until they started trying to contact him. The minute he made contact Siwon fired him.”

            “He had a good reason. I have heard stories about that gang.” Kyuhyun says.

            “What kind of haircut do you want?” Gunhee asks desperately trying to change the subject away from the Shims.

            “I want my hair to be at my chin in the back and in the front. And I guess bangs above my eyes; I don’t want them to be covered.” Kyuhyun says. He blushes thinking about Siwon and how much he likes Kyuhyun’s eyes.

            “Sure, I’ll make sure your sides are nice as well,” Gunhee says. “You’ll look like a new person.”

            “I can’t wait. I haven’t had a haircut in over 6 months.” Kyuhyun says.

            “Where were you at?” Gunhee asks.

            “Our Saving Grace Boys Home.” Kyuhyun answers. “Honestly they should just get rid of the boy’s home but for whatever reason, they don’t.”

            “Many people have hope that the female race will come back,” Gunhee says.

            “Then why can men give birth if females are going to come back?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “You have me there,” Gunhee says. “Lean back, come on.”

            “B, play some backstreet boys or something!” Kyuhyun shouts.

            “Playing Boy Band playlist,” B announces.

 

By the time Gunhee had finished Siwon had arrived back from the office. Kyuhyun squeals in surprise.

            “Don’t come in yet!” He shouts.

            “Why not? Kyu, come on.” Siwon says.

            “Not yet!” Kyuhyun shrieks. “I’m not ready!” Gunhee just chuckles seeing Kyuhyun jump out of the chair handing running through his newly cut hair until he was satisfied.

            “Ready now?” Siwon asks waiting behind the wall.

            “Ready,” Kyuhyun says. Siwon steps into the room his jaw drops. He can finally see those beautiful eyes, Kyuhyun’s ears now also visible. Siwon’s ears start to turn red as he sees Kyuhyun standing there shuffling his feet awkwardly. “So do you like it?”

            “I love it. I barely recognize you.” Siwon teases.

            “I haven’t changed that much.” Kyuhyun sulks. “Minho is making lunch for you, I’m going upstairs to shower, don’t eat all the food,” Kyuhyun says throwing the hairy towel at Siwon giggling when Siwon chases after him.

            “Hurry up! Don’t take long!” Siwon shouts as Kyuhyun runs up the stairs. Siwon turns to Gunhee who just smiles at him. “What?”

            “You are in deep with that one,” Gunhee says.

            “Yeah, I know,” Siwon says rubbing the back of his neck. “Where are you off to next?”

            “Salon I have an appointment with Han Geng and a new guest who was too busy to talk on the phone. They were shopping for clothes and Han Geng sounded stressed.” Gunhee says chuckling.

            “Yeah, I am going to hire him as a costume designer, he’s a past Changmin ward,” Siwon says. “Kangin got one of his as well. We are going to get our suits in two days.”

            “Who’s we?” Gunhee asks.

            “Donghae, Hyukjae, Kangin, Leeteuk, Han Geng, Heechul, Kyuhyun and I.” Siwon says.

            “Heechul?!” Gunhee asks excitedly.

            “Yeah, he’s the one Han Geng bought.” Siwon answers.

            “Awesome! I can’t wait to see him again. Okay, I have to get going. Call me if Kyuhyun wants to dye his hair. I’m going to leave a few here but make sure he doesn’t try and do it himself, please.” Gunhee tells Siwon.

            “I got it. See you, Gun. Thanks again for this.” Siwon says escorting the man out of the house. He looks at the clock, an hour and thirty minutes until Henry arrives. Siwon sits down on the kitchen island. “Is Onew gardening again?”

            “Yeah, he said he has to get them ready for winter.” Minho answers. “You want something to eat?”

            “Sure,” Siwon says.

            “Nothing spicy,” Minho says with him.

 

Once Siwon gets done eating he steps out into the living room. He looks up when he hears the piano. He rests up against the door frame of the banquet hall watching Kyuhyun trying to figure it out. His posture is horrible; his fingers not in the right place but it seemed as if he had some experience. Siwon slowly enters the room.

            “What are you doing?” Siwon asks.

            “Saw the piano and thought I’d try it out. I haven’t played in a really long time.” Kyuhyun says.

            “Well first things first, sit up straight. You won’t be able to play when you are slouched like that.” Siwon says. Kyuhyun sits up bends his elbows extending his forearms. Siwon smiles putting his hands on Kyuhyun’s hands placing them where they are supposed to be. “We’ll start with something easy like Twinkle Twinkle.”  

            “I haven’t played since I was 12. My grandparent’s hated music said it gave them a headache. I only stayed with them for a year before their health declined and had to go to the hospital. That’s when I went to the orphanage.” Kyuhyun says.

            “Was it hard? Going from being in a nice home to a place with so many other boys?” Siwon asks guiding Kyuhyun’s fingers to each key. Kyuhyun just shrugs.

            “At first it was but after a while, I wasn’t the new kid anymore and the others left me alone. Whenever a kid that was younger than me came I tried my best to befriend them. Some were nice, some weren’t.” Kyuhyun explains.

            “You said that you got money for helping out?” Siwon questions.

            “Yeah, I helped out with homework mainly 8 and 9-year-olds,” Kyuhyun says. “I loved it. I’m an only child so it was nice to have other kids to watch out for.”

            “Why are you so stiff? Relax.” Siwon teases moving his hands off Kyuhyun’s. “Now you try,” Siwon says putting his hands on Kyuhyun’s shoulders lightly massaging. Kyuhyun starts to play Twinkle Twinkle perfectly. “You are a natural,” Siwon says kissing the top of Kyuhyun’s head. He quickly turns around when he hears someone clear their throat. Taemin is standing in the doorway with Henry who is dressed in a red collared shirt, a grey vest, and a bowtie. Kyuhyun stops playing to look over his shoulder.

            “That’s my teacher?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Yup, Henry Lau!” Henry states.

            “Thanks for coming, Henry. I hope this won’t affect Ryeowook’s schooling.” Siwon says shaking Henry’s hand.

            “Not at all, Ryeowook is only doing 3 classes right now and it’s hard as hell to get him to do gym,” Henry says.

            “He’s not athletic Hen, you should know that. Find something he likes, if he’s going to be a singer then he should know some dance, add that into it. Maybe some gymnastics or something fun.” Siwon says softly punching Henry’s arm.  

            “YA! You aren’t his teacher!” Henry pouts. Kyuhyun comes over trying to hide his jealousy; he didn’t want to come off as rude. “Is this my new student? Why don’t we come into the living room and talk for a minute? Siwon go do business things. Shoo.” Henry says waving the older man off.

            “I’m Cho Kyuhyun. How old are you?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “I’m 19,” Henry says. “How old are you? What are your favorite subjects? Do you know where or when you stopped schooling?”

            “I was 14 when I stopped schooling. We were learning about the fall of North Korea and the unification that took place.” Kyuhyun says. “I’m 16. I think I like music the most, although I do really like history, I just got a bunch of books from the library upstairs! I would rather teach and learn things myself then be taught in a school.”

            “Okay, this is good to know,” Henry says fixing his glasses. “So if I was to give you books and things to read then test you on them would that work better? It would most likely be an oral test.”

            “An oral test?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Yes, where we just talk about what you learned from the reading and research,” Henry says.

            “Oh…I didn’t know that was something…I didn’t know you could do that.” Kyuhyun chuckles awkwardly.

            “Things have changed in the two years you stopped. It’s all about learning styles and putting kids together that have the same learning styles and teaching them the way they can and will learn the easiest.” Henry explains.

            “I do better reading and taking in information but I hate written tests. I hate writing in general. I’d rather answer questions and tell you about what I’ve learned. I may ramble a lot especially if I like the topic.” Kyuhyun answers.

            “Nothing wrong with that, it’s what I want!” Henry says. “We can do oral essays as well.”

            “So, no writing?” Kyuhyun asks hopefully.

            “No writing,” Henry says. “When did you want to start?”

            “Next week? Maybe you should ask Siwon hyung.” Kyuhyun says blushing.

            “Sure, I can do that. I won’t be here every day probably only 3 days a week.” Henry says. “Ryeowook only goes to school two days a week now.”

            “Lucky him,” Kyuhyun says.

            “Don’t worry; I’ll make it fun for you,” Henry says.

            “Promise?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “I promise.” Henry chuckles patting Kyuhyun on the shoulder. He stands up going over to the room Siwon snuck into. “Siwon? When did you want Kyuhyun to start?”

            “December 10th,” Siwon says.

            “Specific day okay then,” Henry says.

            “December 8th is our first event in public and I wanted to give us the day off afterward,” Siwon explains.

            “Oh, okay I understand. I’ll be here then.” Henry says.

            “Thanks, Henry.” Siwon states.

            “I should get going call me if you need anything,” Henry says.

            “Tell Ryeowook I said hi,” Siwon says. Henry just nods making his way back over to Kyuhyun.

            “I’ll see you December 10th; we’ll talk more about where you are at with all of your subjects. See you then?” Henry asks.

            “Yeah, see you then. Thank you, Henry hyung.” Kyuhyun says bowing. December 10th was three weeks away why was Siwon waiting so long? He shrugs knowing the man will tell him eventually. He had begun to trust him ever so slightly. He just hoped that Siwon also trusted him, he made his life hard but he didn’t want to go back. He liked it here, he liked Siwon, and maybe he needed to show that a little more.


	9. Suit Fitting

Siwon keeps looking at the clock then back up the stairs. Where the hell is this kid?

            “Kyuhyun! Hurry up! We are going to be late!” Siwon shouts.

            “I don’t know what to wear!” Kyuhyun shouts back.

            “Wear something comfortable something that the tailor can easily measure you in. Sweat pants and a sweater.” Siwon answers.

            “Are you sure that’s okay?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Yes, Kyuhyun it’s fine!” Siwon huffs. Kyuhyun manages to get dressed rather quickly picking a deep blue sweater. He races down the stairs, Siwon waiting with a brand new coat.

            “What’s this?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Your coat,” Siwon answers putting it on him, now moving to put on a stocking hat on his head.

            “I’m guessing it’s pretty cold outside?” Kyuhyun figures.

            “Coldest day so far.” Siwon agrees. “Oh and one more thing,” Siwon smiles pulling out a box handing it to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun grins opening it. “I had the computer put some of your favorite stuff on there. I have a ton of headphones you can use to listen to it as well. I added some games no internet games but just some of the classics, solitaire, mahjong, Minecraft, FreeCell. Contacts are all loaded up, it’s got my number both cell and business, Taemin’s number, Minho’s number, and Henry’s number just in case you have questions.”

            “This is amazing, thank you!” Kyuhyun says.

            “Now come on we are going to be late,” Siwon says.

            “Sir! Sir, wait! I packed lunches for the two of you and made some snacks for the rest.” Minho shouts running after them out the door. Kyuhyun goes to grab the bag but Minho pulls it away. “Uh, no, I don’t trust you with food. You’ll eat it before you even get there.”

            “No, I won’t! I just ate.” Kyuhyun pouts.

            “Thanks, Min. Enjoy the house to yourself, we should be back after dinner.” Siwon tells him.

            “Okay, shall I have anything ready just in case?” Minho asks.

            “No, we are going out afterward, so there’s no need,” Siwon says putting the food on the floor of the backseat behind the passenger seat. Siwon smiles opening the door for Kyuhyun who climbs in pulling out his new phone. He sits in silence for a couple of minute’s anxiety coursing through him. He bites his lip nervously looking over at the man next to him.

            “Hyung?” Kyuhyun calls.

            “Yeah, what is it, Kyu?” Siwon asks looking over at him.

            “Who is all going to be there today?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Just Donghae, Kangin, Han Geng and the ones they bought and Zhou Mi might stop by,” Siwon says.

            “They are nice?” Kyuhyun asks. “You trust them?”

            “I trust them with my life,” Siwon says.

            “What if they don’t like me? What if…” Kyuhyun sighs, he didn’t understand why he was being like this, what did he care what the others thought of him? So what if someone gets jealous? But he would hate to make Siwon mad at him or make the wrong impression. He gasps feeling Siwon taking hold of his hand.

            “You have nothing to be afraid of. These men are my family, you’ll get along great with them I know it. We are a very welcoming bunch.” Siwon teases.

            “So you guys are pretty close?” Kyuhyun inquires.

            “Very, most of us don’t have much family left and those of us who do they either hate us or are ill and in a home. Donghae took care of his father, invented and ran a business all at the same time. I don’t know how he did it.” Siwon states.

            “Where…what happened to your parents?” Kyuhyun questions.

            “My mother passed away when I was 11, I was sent to a boarding school, both Changmin and I were sent. I returned when I graduated at 16, learned about the business before my father got sick and then Changmin’s father died suddenly. We were both 19 at the time, by 21 Changmin was talking with the YG dynasty and I was done. I had reached my limit and ousted him. He was just so angry, nearly ruined my reputation but I had good people around me.” Siwon explains.

            “What does he do now?” Kyuhyun wonders.

            “He owns a business, one of the biggest hotels in Korea. But we all know he’s still working with the YG dynasty and that he has to be high up. I cannot tell you how worried I am about Ryeowook’s safety. His father took down their leader, which has been in the gang since its inception.” Siwon says. Kyuhyun just nods as they pull up to a small corner shop.

            “This is where you come?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Yup, Kangta makes the best tuxes and suits, they fit perfectly,” Siwon says. “I could sleep in them, that’s how comfortable they are.” He gets out opening the car for Kyuhyun holding out his hand. Kyuhyun blushes grabbing onto it, he looks up at the sign over the door. **_Kangta’s Dry-Cleaning and Tailoring._** Kyuhyun quickly enters wanting to get out of the cold. He blinks as a semi-robotic voice starts to greet them. “Hey, Hyungwon,” Siwon says waving. The young boy looks up smiling brightly; he starts to move his hands into different signals. “Slow down, kid, I’m not that good,” Siwon tells him.

            “Ah, I’m sorry.” Hyungwon signs. “Who is this?”

            “This is Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, this is Hyungwon, Kangta’s son. He had an accident that injured his vocal cords, that computer there, Donghae invented that.” Siwon explains.

            “He’s working on another one! This one can connect to my head and possibly read my thoughts but he’s way early on in that.” Hyungwon signs. Siwon nods signing back to him.

            “Is Kangta back there?”

            “Yeah, along with everyone else, you are the last one surprisingly.” Hyungwon signs to him smiling at Kyuhyun. “Nice to meet you, Kyuhyun.” Hyungwon bows ** _._**

            “See you in a bit, don’t work too hard!” Siwon yells leading Kyuhyun to the back. He knocks on the door not wanting to interrupt in case someone is being measured. He smiles as the door is opened by Hyukjae who bows. Leeteuk stands up bowing as well.

            “Hey, I’m Choi Siwon.” Siwon introduces himself offering his hand to Hyukjae.

            “Lee Hyukjae,” Hyukjae says. Leeteuk just bows again then looking over at Kangin for assistance.

            “Go ahead, you don’t have to keep asking, Leeteuk, you can talk to whoever you want. You don’t need permission.” Kangin reminds.

            “Park Leeteuk,” Leeteuk says bowing yet again. “It’s…strange meeting you. Not in a bad way of course. It’s just, uh…well…uh…Master Changmin talked much about you.” Leeteuk stutters.

            “Never any good things either,” Heechul adds.

            “Kim Heechul! That is not nice!” Han Geng shushes him.

            “I don’t give a shit. He doesn’t own me anymore. Fuck him.” Heechul says. “Bastard did slice my arm pretty good.” Kyuhyun didn’t realize just how much he was clinging onto Siwon but he didn’t seem to mind. Donghae smiles walking over to them bowing to Kyuhyun.

            “Hello there, Lee Donghae. Siwon’s best friend.” Donghae says offering his hand.

            “Cho Kyuhyun. I saw your invention out front. What other things have you invented?” Kyuhyun asks shaking Donghae’s hand. “Gunhee also had one of your inventions.”

            “I thought you looked different! He did a good job, makes you look older, and probably makes it easier…” Heechul starts to say getting hit in the arm by Han Geng. “Ya! Don’t hit your hyung!”

            “For goodness sake will you please stop moving?!” Kangta shouts kneeling at Heechul’s feet working on his ankle measurements. “Has anyone heard from my brother? Is he coming or not?”

            “He’ll be here,” Siwon states helping Kyuhyun take off his coat. “Twenty minutes to be exact.”

            “Good, I need the help,” Kangta says. “We’ll be here all night if it was just me.”

            “Who is his brother?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Zhou Mi, the one with Ryeowook at the auction.” Kangin answers.

            “Oh, the other kid?” Leeteuk asks. Kangin nods smiling as Heechul steps down off the platform. Leeteuk frowns as Kangin leads him over. “Do I have to?”

            “I’ll be right here, Leeteuk, the whole time, you just look at me when you feel anxious or worried. Does that sound alright, angel?” Kangin asks concern written over his face. Kangin moves to stand beside Leeteuk holding his hand. “I got you, angel. I got you.” Kyuhyun watches the others reactions closely. Donghae and Siwon seem overjoyed but Han Geng was focused on one person and one person only. Heechul seemed stiff and angry his fist clenched at his side causing Kyuhyun to retreat behind Siwon ever so slightly. Siwon seems to pick up on his anxiousness and instead moves behind Kyuhyun back-hugging him, his arms around Kyuhyun’s waist. Hyukjae sits down pulling Donghae into his lap. Donghae just scoffs climbing off sitting next to him instead.

            “Donghae-ah!” Hyukjae whines. Donghae puts his finger over Hyukjae’s lips.

            “Don’t start,” Donghae says. Heechul sits down next to Donghae. Siwon pulls Kyuhyun to the wall repeating the same back-hug as before.

            “I was just so fucking stupid, Geng. So fucking stupid, I picked him out, I pretty much offered him up on a silver fucking platter.” Heechul says.

            “No, you didn’t,” Siwon says shortly.

            “He’s right.” Donghae agrees.

            “Changmin is manipulative, he had Leeteuk picked from the start and probably ever so subtly made you pick Leeteuk. It’s what he does.” Han Geng says.

            “Seventeen people, seventeen men he could have picked. Why him? Why did it have to be him? He’s so good. Best person I ever met and that bastard broke him. That bastard took away his happiness, sent the only thing he wanted off to some academy to be trained to be sold. Two times, two fucking times.” Heechul tells him. “Last time, Leeteuk found out and…” Kyuhyun gasps as Siwon covers his ears preventing him from hearing the last bit.

            “Hyung?” Kyuhyun asks concerned.

            “I don’t want him to hear this,” Siwon says sternly.

            “So Donghae knows this Changmin as well?” Hyukjae asks looking at Donghae.

            “They never had a good relationship like he and I did.” Siwon answers. “In fact, he treated Donghae like garbage simply because Donghae’s father grew up poor and worked hard to earn a reputation.”

            “That’s great, Donghae. I bet you learned a lot from him.” Kyuhyun says smiling.

            “I still remember my father coming home from his first auction he had ever been to; he drank about three glasses of whiskey that night. Told me that the men were treated horribly.” Donghae says.

            “I don’t understand, the auctions I’ve been to it have been rather…nice?” Hyukjae says.

            “That’s because you have never been to a public auction,” Leeteuk says.

            “What’s a public auction?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “It is where anybody can come. Well not anybody, you have to have a certain color ranked card but it is spread around at high-end restaurants and such. It’s always held underground, less likely to get caught.” Siwon says.

            “What’s a color ranked card?” Kyuhyun questions, his head was spinning from all this new information.

            “A card is given to businessmen based on their social status,” Donghae says. He pulls out his wallet. “I’m currently at the lowest tier because I spent most of my money opening a second business but with my new patent I should be moved up to yellow.”

            “I am at the green tier as well; Siwon should be able to help out with that.” Han Geng says winking at him.

            “How many tiers are there?” Hyukjae asks.

            “Five,” Siwon says. “I am at the highest tier, which is why I can do private auctions. Kangin is also at the highest tier. I am assuming that most of Hyukjae’s previous owners were much like Kangin simply retired and wanting someone new and to help around the house. Is that correct?”

            “Yes, well most of them,” Hyukjae says. He blushes brightly. “Junsu was a partner, a companion, and a lover. But we grew apart; we knew we were best suited as friends.” Siwon gulps looking at Hyukjae.

            “Junsu is currently a trainee at my entertainment company; he’s training with my secretary downstairs Jaejoong and Yoochun,” Siwon says. They all look up when they hear a frightened high pitched shriek followed by uneasy breathing.

            “Hyung?” Leeteuk whispers practically clinging to Kangin’s arm.

            “Geez, Kangta, warn him next time when you are going near there! I told you to talk to him, warn him, he doesn’t do well with touching as it is!” Kangin shouts. “Let’s just…can we take a break for him to calm down?”

            “We forgot the snacks!” Kyuhyun yells. Siwon nods hugging Kyuhyun tightly his chin nuzzling Kyuhyun’s neck. “Ugh, you need to shave.” Siwon just chuckles handing Kyuhyun the keys.

            “Go get the snacks. Don’t even think about sneaking one past me or I’ll know.” Siwon warns.

            “Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Kyuhyun says sticking his tongue out. He quickly makes his way to the front of the shop, out the door, shivering when the brisk November air hits him. As he is reaching into the car grabbing the bags, he sees a car pull up next to him.

            “Would you like some help?” Zhou Mi asks climbing out of his car. Kyuhyun nearly bumps his head on the car door. “Ah, I didn’t mean to startle you!”

            “I would love some help. I was just getting some snacks for the others. Our cook was nice enough to make them.” Kyuhyun says.

            “It’s quite cramped in there, isn’t it?” Zhou Mi asks taking two boxes.

            “Yeah, I don’t think this place is equipped for that many people.” Kyuhyun giggles.

            “Well, hopefully I can help speed things up.” Zhou Mi says. “My measuring skills are still rather good, just took measurements of the men Ryeowook bought at the auction.”

            “Were you sold as well?” Kyuhyun asks opening the door for him.

            “No, I was not. I was hired by Mr. Seo and Mr. Lee to help take care of their son. A nanny if you will.” Zhou Mi says.

            “I thought you were his father,” Kyuhyun reveals. Zhou Mi just chuckles.

            “I suppose we do look like it to some.” Zhou Mi says. He smiles at Hyungwon. “How is the modeling going?” Zhou Mi gasps as Hyungwon signs something. “So still no luck?”

            “You didn’t keep your promise.” Hyungwon types into the computer folding his arms.

            “I talked to him, I did. But Hyungwon, you are 14 years old; you have no right being in that industry at this age. I’ll speak with him about you taking classes again, okay?” Hyungwon ponders that for a moment before nodding satisfied by that statement. “Good, now, Kyuhyun here brought snacks come back and enjoy some.” Hyungwon looks at Kyuhyun signing something then typing into the computer.

            “That means thank you. You try.” Hyungwon nods. Kyuhyun blushes mimicking Hyungwon’s sign. “Good. You should ask Siwon to teach you.”

            “Ah, making friends are we?” Kangta asks. “Get in there Zhou Mi, take over with Leeteuk, he doesn’t like me anymore. You, my dear boy, are last.” Kangta says patting Kyuhyun on the shoulder. Kyuhyun just nods following Zhou Mi into the back room again. Siwon is talking with Kangin and Donghae, Hyukjae awkwardly standing off to the side, Heechul, and Leeteuk talking on the platform. Kyuhyun smiles going over to Hyukjae.

            “I brought snacks,” Kyuhyun says. “I’m Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun.”

            “Lee Hyukjae.” Hyukjae introduces himself.

            “Where’s your bodyguard?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Donghae figured since we are in such a large group it shouldn’t be a problem,” Hyukjae says. “I hadn’t noticed it but he looks tired. Stressed.”

            “Running one business can’t be easy, but running two now he must be getting the hang of it. But he has Siwon hyung to help him.” Kyuhyun says handing Hyukjae a cookie. “How much do you know about auctions?”

            “Not much, I was always sold during private auctions. Three of my owners died of old age; they needed help around the house and needed someone to take care of them. They must not have had any family to help. I lived on a farm for two years that was great.” Hyukjae says.

            “I guess I’m lucky that I got picked by Siwon hyung. From the way Heechul and Leeteuk’s experiences were…I hate thinking about what would have happened to me if I wasn’t picked.” Kyuhyun says.

            “Best not to dwell on it,” Heechul says coming over to them. “From the looks of it, Siwon had you picked from the start.”

            “What does that mean?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “What Siwon wants Siwon gets,” Heechul says winking at the boy.

            “I wouldn’t mind going to a public auction,” Hyukjae says suddenly. “Just to see.”

            “We wouldn’t be able to but they would.” Heechul says pointing to the group of men that bought them. “Why don’t we ask them?” Kyuhyun gasps as Heechul grabs his and Hyukjae’s hands pulling them.

            “What’s up?” Donghae asks as Hyukjae rushes over to him. Siwon pulls Kyuhyun to him, Kyuhyun pulls away settling on simply holding hands. Siwon sighs, looking at Kyuhyun knowing eventually the actions will be like second nature to him.

            “We would like to go to a public auction.” Hyukjae states.

            “I’m sorry what?” Kangin questions.

            “We would like to go to a public auction.” Hyukjae repeats.

            “Why?” Han Geng asks.

            “To see what it is like, we’ve never been to one,” Hyukjae says meekly. He didn’t like the way everyone was looking at him. He leans closer and closer to Donghae for protection and comfort and Donghae is more than happy to oblige.

            “He’s not the only one,” Kyuhyun says. “I know that the private auction was my first but I still want to know how this entire thing works.”

            “Alright, we are going to one of the restaurants that give out the information, we can do that tonight,” Siwon says. Kyuhyun sits down, Siwon sitting next to him.

            “Kangin-nim? What exactly do you do?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Aish, no nim, shi is fine, hyung is fine too,” Kangin tells him. “I own one of the biggest technology software companies in the world. The computer inside Siwon’s house is one of mine.”

            “You invented B?!” Kyuhyun shrieks.

            “I didn’t, one of my employees did. I just run the company…or I did or do…ah, it’s confusing because I have decided to still own the company but I am not going to be CEO anymore. So I’ll…we’ll be going to events together.” Kangin explains looking over at Leeteuk who seems calmer now with Zhou Mi is measuring him. Hyukjae is on another platform on the opposite side of the room getting measured by Kangta. “We’ll probably see you at some of the events,” Kangin says. “Siwon, you mind if I talk to you a minute?”

            “Sure, we’ll be right back, Kyu. Eat your lunch and play some games.” Siwon says squeezing Kyuhyun’s shoulder. Kyuhyun just nods pulling out his phone. He starts to play a game with one hand and eating with the other. He tries hard not to listen in on any of the conversations going on around him. It doesn’t work and before long he is listening in on Zhou Mi and Leeteuk’s conversation. Zhou Mi must have just gotten a text of some sort and he was worried about someone.

            “He didn’t have to tell me anything, I knew.” Zhou Mi says. “I may not have been sold or bought like you but I know what it’s like. My nephew was sold, that’s how Kangta got him.” Zhou Mi pauses then speaks again “There is something about this man though, something about the way he looks at me and depends on me. He’s been through so much.”

            “Yes, but talking about it…it’s not always bad. I couldn’t believe how better I felt after I told Kangin hyung. Try and get him to talk about it with you when he’s ready. You’ll know.” Leeteuk says.

            “I’m scared if I know everything…everything he has been through I’ll want to hurt the ones that hurt him, touched him.” Zhou Mi says.

            “And you should, if you really love someone you should feel that way. I am afraid that if Kangin sees Master Changmin again that he’ll do something but if a person loves you that much too where they want to hurt the person that hurt you, it’s something special.” Leeteuk says.

            “I love him already?” Zhou Mi chuckles.

            “When you meet the right person, time doesn’t matter. Time doesn’t exist; it’s just you and them.” Leeteuk shares.

            “Do you think it is fate? Do you think we were brought together to help each other?” Zhou Mi asks.

            “I believe so, yes,” Leeteuk answers truthfully. Why would he lie? Kyuhyun jumps as Siwon sits next to him.

            “Did I startle you?” Siwon asks. Kyuhyun just shakes his head.

            “What was that about?” Kyuhyun asks watching Kangin go back over to Leeteuk to check on him. “What did he want?”

            “He thinks he found a CEO to take over for him. I’ve worked with this man before and he wanted my opinion. Although this kid is young, he would do well running a business. He’s a little older than Donghae and Hyukjae.” Siwon explains.

            “What’s his name?” Kyuhyun inquires.

            “Jun-myeon,” Siwon says. “Why aren’t you eating? You feel alright?” Siwon asks.

            “I’m fine; guess just got wrapped up in the game.” Kyuhyun lies.

            “How many suits do you want me to make for him, Siwon?” Kangta asks.

            “We will start with 5,” Siwon says. “One gray, one blue, two black and what color suit do you want, Kyu?”

            “I like Teal,” Kyuhyun says.

            “And one teal,” Siwon says.

            “Did you want me to make you a teal suit as well?”

            “No, light blue should go well with teal.” Siwon states.

 

It took another 2 hours before the fitting was done and Kyuhyun was ready to get out of there. He didn’t complain about the fitting even if it was uncomfortable and annoying. But at least it was finished and he wouldn’t have to go back until the suits were finished. Kyuhyun looks over at Siwon who keeps changing lanes.

            “Shit, shit, shit!” Siwon curses.

            “Hyung? What’s going on?” Kyuhyun questions looking behind him out the back of the car.

            “Someone is tailing us,” Siwon replies. “Can’t seem to shake them off, we are going to have to get inside the restaurant fast.”

            “Is this normal?” Kyuhyun probes.

            “Not usually, I drive so many different cars it is hard for them to keep up but for the others, yeah it’s normal. Kangin and Donghae refuse to switch out their cars.” Siwon says. “Han Geng doesn’t have a problem with this at all.”

            “Lucky him.” Kyuhyun mumbles. Siwon pulls up quickly exiting opening the door for Kyuhyun practically pulling him out.

            “Inside, quickly.” Siwon orders. Kyuhyun follows Siwon through the door.

            “What about the car?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Someone will park it for us, Kyuhyun,” Siwon says chuckling. He moves Kyuhyun away from the door; the next couple is Han Geng and Heechul. By the time Donghae and Hyukjae get there whatever paparazzi was following them had arrived. Kyuhyun looks out the door as flashes start going off, Donghae trying to get to the door, Hyukjae looks as if he’s going to have a heart attack. Donghae is finally is able to get Hyukjae through the door before turning to the paparazzi.

            “Don’t you have anything better to do?” Donghae questions them. Kangin pulls up but doesn’t get out knowing Leeteuk would never be able to survive the on slot of paparazzi. He would just have to wait until security was called or until they gave up and left. He sighs in relief when the security guards start to push the paparazzi back towards their own car. Kangin quickly exits using his body to shield Leeteuk from any potential flash.

            “Damn, that was rough,” Kangin says.

            “No kidding.” Donghae retorts. “I think they got a few good shots of us.”

            “You okay, Hyuk?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “I think so.” Hyukjae answers.

            “I am so sorry about that! Our security team was escorting someone out the back.” Dong-Yup says. “Ah, I see we have some new guests tonight.”

            “That’s alright. And yes, we just had a private auction, which brings me to my next question; do you know when the next public auction is going to be?” Siwon asks. Dong-Yup smiles pulling out a list of some sort.

            “A week from today,” Dong-Yup says pulling out a pen and paper writing down the address. “I hope it works out for you. This one is going to be a busy one.”

            “Thank you, hyung,” Siwon states bowing.

            “Anything for a friend,” Dong-Yup says. “If you’ll follow one of help they’ll get you started.”

            “I’ll call Kibum and have him cancel my auction; I’m not going to need it anyways,” Siwon says looking over at Kyuhyun.

            “So we are going?” Hyukjae inquires bouncing on his heels.

            “We are going,” Donghae responds. Kyuhyun was excited yet nervous, what was it going to be like? Hyukjae was 14 when he was kidnapped and first auctioned off were there going to be younger men now? What types of people were going to be there? He would soon figure that out.


	10. Public Auction

Kyuhyun sighs standing in the doorway of Siwon’s bedroom. Siwon exits the bathroom he gulps, his mouth suddenly dry. Kyuhyun stands there in only his tight boxers. Siwon can imagine himself kissing Kyuhyun’s upper body. Can imagine himself kissing that Adam’s apple. He forces himself to swallow.

            “Siwon hyung, can’t I just wear something comfortable?” Kyuhyun huffs.

            “Kyuhyun, you have to look the part. I’m telling you, these suits are so comfortable.” Siwon comforts.

            “Yeah but it’s gonna be too big,” Kyuhyun complains.

            “It’s alright, just get dressed,” Siwon says. Kyuhyun nods making his way to the bed picking up the black undershirt. Not even noticing he was now in front of Siwon. Siwon gulps yet again, Kyuhyun bending down to pick up the vest giving Siwon a perfect view of Kyuhyun’s ass. He bites his lip fighting the urge to push up against Kyuhyun; he didn’t want to scare him. Kyuhyun stands up putting on the large suit jacket shivering when he feels Siwon’s breath on the back of his neck. Siwon clears his throat going over to the closet. “You want a bowtie or a tie?”

            “Bowtie.” Kyuhyun answers. He looks up to see Siwon’s back turned to him, his arms big, Kyuhyun hadn’t noticed that the man was still a little wet. He hasn’t met someone as fit as Siwon. He picks up the pants hobbling on one foot; he can’t help but watch as Siwon slowly starts to dress. “Hyung?” Kyuhyun calls.

            “Hmm?” Siwon hums.

            “Why won’t you tell me what Changmin has done to the others? How bad is he?” Kyuhyun asks nervously.

            “Because you don’t need to know. Just believe me, he hurts people.” Siwon says.

            “But how does he hurt people? What did he do to Leeteuk to make him like that?” Kyuhyun pushes.

            “Kyuhyun, please, you don’t need to know. Quit asking.” Siwon orders. Kyuhyun sighs but nods pulling up his pants shrieking when they fall back down again. “You are going to need a belt.” Siwon chuckles. Kyuhyun scowls folding his arms across his chest. “You are the one that wanted to go to this auction in the first place, Kyu.”

            “Don’t remind me.” Kyuhyun sulks.

            “Are you having second thoughts?” Siwon asks.

            “No, I still want to go…I just don’t know what to expect.” Kyuhyun answers.

            “I’ll be there the whole time; public auctions are a bit different and can be a lot to take in,” Siwon tells him. “Hyung did say it was going to busy.” Siwon hands Kyuhyun a belt. “But I need you to know that I am going to have to say things that I don’t mean. I will have to refer to you as…as an item, as a piece of property.”

            “It’s okay, hyung. I understand.” Kyuhyun says smiling “Are we meeting the others there?” Siwon nods, they finish getting ready.

 

When they arrive at the auction, Siwon sees a car he recognizes.

            “What the hell are they doing here? He shouldn’t even be out of the house!” Siwon shouts.

            “Who?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “That’s Ryeowook’s car,” Siwon says. “He doesn’t drive yet, obviously he’s only 17 but his parents gave him a pick of a car and that’s what Zhou Mi drives whenever he is escorting Ryeowook somewhere.”

            “So he is definitely here?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Yes, he’s here, I’m sure of it,” Siwon says. “Come on, let’s go.”

            “Where is it?” Kyuhyun asks looking around. Siwon chuckles pointing to across the street, a bright door leading downstairs somewhere. Siwon grabs onto Kyuhyun’s hand getting out his wallet crossing the street in a hurry. He pulls out his red card, Kyuhyun looks at it intently. It was blood red, with silver engravings, Kyuhyun couldn’t tell what the symbol on it was, but it looked like some sort of big cat, lion, tiger, cougar, or bobcat something like that. “Hyung, what does the symbol mean?”

            “Everyone has their own symbol. Mine is a lion, they’ll make a list of everyone’s symbols and that’s how we bid.” Siwon explains.

            “What’s Donghae’s?” Kyuhyun asks. “And the rest…”

            “Guess,” Siwon tells him. Kyuhyun pauses thinking on it for a moment.

            “Kangin’s has to be a Bear,” Kyuhyun says. “Brown bear or black bear.”

            “Brown bear,” Siwon confirms. “Donghae is a fish. Clownfish to be exact.”

            “Like Nemo.” Kyuhyun states.

            “You should see his bedroom. He still has stuffies of Nemo.” Siwon chuckles as they reach the bottom of the stairs, he hands the man at the door his card. “Geng is a mermaid, I don’t know exactly how they chose that but they did. And Ryeowook is a giraffe. Zhou Mi is a pigeon.”

            “Good to see you again, Mr. Choi.” The man says handing the card back bowing to him. “Who is this?”

            “My latest buy,” Siwon says. “Kibum set it up for me, a small little auction, it was nice.”

            “And you are satisfied?” The man asks looking over at Kyuhyun who is playing with the long suit sleeves covering his hands.

            “I’m quite pleased,” Siwon says.

            “Good, well enjoy yourself tonight, Mr. Choi.” The man says. Kyuhyun bows, Siwon pulling him away. He looks back hearing the man add, “It’s a real shame he’s enjoying him so much, that kid would have gotten us a lot of money.” Kangin waves from the bar, Leeteuk sitting in his lap, Donghae and Hyukjae next to him. Siwon grips tightly onto Kyuhyun’s hand making through the large crowd.

            “Did you see Ryeowook’s car?” Siwon asks when he finally reaches the bar. Kangin sits up hearing this.

            “What…why the hell would Zhou Mi allow him to come here of all places?! You know…there are bound to be YG dynasty members here!” Kangin whisper-shouts to Siwon.

            “Yeah, I know. That’s why I’m worried.” Siwon says. Siwon gasps as he feels someone hug him from behind.

            “You came too!” Ryeowook says excitedly. “Hi, I’m Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook. We share a tutor.” Ryeowook says coming from in between Siwon and Kyuhyun.

            “I’m Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun.” Kyuhyun introduces. Ryeowook giggles letting go of Siwon when Yesung starts tickling his sides.

            “YeYe! I surrender! I surrender!” Ryeowook snorts nearly falling on the floor.

            “What…YeYe?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Yesung is my name now.” Yesung answers.

            “Leeteuk is mine,” Leeteuk reveals.

            “But I’m 21! 21, Zhou Mi, I can drink!” Sungmin whines. “Please, don’t make me beg.”

            “No, begging isn’t getting you anywhere.” Zhou Mi retorts. Sungmin whines some more stomping his feet.

            “OPPA! Ooooopppppaaaa…” Sungmin says batting his big brown eyes at Zhou Mi who stays stoic as a statue. “Fine…get me a soda.” Sungmin sits down at the bar pouting.

            “Well, he is super cute!” Kangin says pinching Sungmin’s cheeks.

            “Cute enough to buy me a beer?” Sungmin asks cheerfully.

            “Sorry, munchkin, can’t. On the no drinking list.” Kangin says. “But good try.”

            “No drinking list?” Kyuhyun asks. “You…do you have a problem with alcohol?”

            “I did, which is why I’m on the list. I’ve been happily sober for 4 years now.” Kangin says.

            “Congratulations. That’s an amazing accomplishment.” Kyuhyun says.

            “Zhou Mi, what the hell are you thinking of bringing him here?!” Siwon shouts.

            “I have two extra pair of eyes if you haven’t noticed, we’ll be fine. He needs to get out of the house and…he was just so…he made a case.” Zhou Mi tells him. Leeteuk smiles going over to the side of the room spotting Heechul and Han Geng. He nearly reaches him when he feels a hand on his arm pulling him towards the backstage area. Leeteuk tries to pull away from the man. His mind and body in a panic. He can’t speak; he can’t breathe when someone punches the man in the face hard. Leeteuk looks over to see a fuming Heechul being held back by Han Geng from attacking the man who was dragging Leeteuk away. Kangin wraps his arms around Leeteuk turning to the man.

            “What in the hell is your problem?! How dare you touch him?!” Kangin screams holding a sobbing Leeteuk in his arms. “He is mine. He belongs with me.”

            “I apologize. He’s one of our regulars so I thought he was here for the auction.” The man says. Leeteuk holds out his shaking hand pointing to his wrist. “I see that now, you don’t have a gold band on. Again I apologize.” The man says bowing. Heechul looks over at the stage as the microphone produces feedback.

            “Auction to begin in 5 minutes, be ready to bid, because boy do we have nice pickings tonight.” The man says Heechul scoffs; of course, it would be him. After all his family owes a lot to this industry if he could even call it that. Nobody knew it, nobody outside the rich folk and the men that were passed around. Heechul just slowly follows after Han Geng who is following the rest of the group to the back of the room.

            “But shouldn’t I at least make my presence known?” Ryeowook asks.

            “No, absolutely not!” Siwon, Yesung and Zhou Mi shout at him in unison.

            “You will stay with Sungmin and I, please, remember what we came here for?” Zhou Mi asks.

            “Just to make sure Kyung-Hoonie hyung isn’t here.” Ryeowook states.

            “Kyung-Hoonie?” Heechul asks.

            “Yes, his older brother. He was kidnapped, he was 8 and Ryeowook was 2. They haven’t been able to find him yet. We believe he was kidnapped to be sold.” Zhou Mi explains.

            “8? Isn’t that pretty young?” Yesung questions. Zhou Mi shrugs.

            “Hyungwon was that age when he was taken. My brother acquired him at 11.” Zhou Mi replies. His attention turns to Sungmin after hearing a soft whimper noticing that Sungmin has somehow found himself in between two strangers. Zhou Mi grabs onto the back of Sungmin’s shirt pulling him back into his arms. “You okay, pumpkin?” Zhou Mi asks.

            “Fine. They just kind of came out of nowhere.” Sungmin says softly.

            “Well maybe you should go into the corner, would that be better?” Ryeowook asks. One of the men turns around when he heard Ryeowook speak.

            “Ryeowook?” The man asks. Ryeowook gulps looking up.

            “Inspector Ho-Dong! What are you doing here?” Ryeowook whispers.

            “I’m undercover, keep your voice down. These are my partners, Youngchul, and Soo-geun.” Ho-Dong answers. “Gentlemen this is…Jang’s son.”

            “Auction is going to begin shortly. But why exactly is he here? Isn’t it dangerous?” Youngchul asks worriedly.

            “We’ll keep an eye on him.” Yesung declares.

            “Good because from the looks of it there has to be at least a half dozen of YG dynasty members here. More could be outside for all we know.” Ho-Dong says. He straightens his tie just as a man walks onto the stage.

            “Good evening and welcome. I will be your host for the evening, Park Hyung-Sik.” Hyung-Sik pronounces bowing to the men in attendance. “Now for anyone unaware of the way this works bidding will happen after all the men are introduced and shown. There is no price cap tonight so the man that bids the most takes home the prize. Let’s get started shall we?”

            “Who is introduced first?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Usually it’s based on class, lowest first, higher last,” Siwon replies. “So if they have someone who is related to someone with a high class then they will be introduced last.”

            “Then, Ryeowook’s brother would be introduced last?” Kyuhyun questions.

            “Yes, if he’s here.” Siwon answers.

            “Are we going to buy anyone or are we just here to watch?” Kyuhyun ponders.

            “If Kyung-Hoon is being auctioned we are buying him.” Siwon simply states.

            “We promised that to Ryeowook,” Kangin says. Kyuhyun turns his attention back to the stage as a boy is led onto it. He was naked, wearing a gold bracelet on his wrist and he had a number painted on his chest. The boy bows his hands at his sides. Kyuhyun felt sick, the boy couldn’t have been that much older than him.

            “Im Chang-Kyun, 17 years old, kidnapped at the age of 10, grew up with a family who was willing to train him. He has a mouth on him; he enjoys rapping in his free time.” Hyung-Sik says. “Starting bid is at $1,000.”

            “Why so low?” Kyuhyun hears one of the men say. Six more men are introduced in the same fashion, Lee Jooheon, Yoo Ki-Hyun, Lee Min-Hyuk, Lee Ho-Seok, and Sohn Hyun-woo. Kyuhyun looks around hoping to spark up a conversation with the only other teenager within the group but he can’t seem to find him. Kyuhyun taps on Siwon’s shoulder getting a hush from him. Kyuhyun does it again getting the same reaction so he pinches Siwon hard on the arm.

            “What, Kyuhyun?” Siwon shouts.

            “Ryeowook…he’s not here. I don’t see him.” Kyuhyun tells him.

            “Shit!” Zhou Mi swears.

            “Kyu, stay with Sungmin, Hyukjae, and Leeteuk.” Siwon orders. “Thank you for telling us,” Siwon says kissing Kyuhyun on the forehead pushing him towards the others who are in the corner of the room. Kyuhyun stands next to Hyukjae who smiles at him. Heechul quickly comes and rushes off with Leeteuk. There are a bunch of new names called Kyuhyun can’t believe just how many men are being auctioned off.

            “Where’s the bathroom in here?” Kyuhyun asks rocking back and forth on his heels.

            “It’s over there,” Soo-geun says pointing to the opposite corner.

            “Thanks!” Kyuhyun says nearly running, Hyukjae running after him. Sungmin sighs, being left all alone. He rests up against the wall watching the rest of the men practically drooling over the man on stage. The host asks for the man to turn around slowly so that every part of him is shown. It wasn’t so long ago that he was on that stage. Sungmin blinks as suddenly his view is cut off. A tall but handsome man facing him.

            “You mind moving, sir, I’m trying to watch,” Sungmin says meekly. He blinks rapidly as the man puts hands on either side of him trapping him. “Sir…”

            “Polite, I like that in a man.” He says. “Call me Changmin,” Changmin says rubbing Sungmin’s cheek with his hand. Sungmin’s eyes dart around the room for Zhou Mi, Sungmin turning away from Changmin’s touch. When Changmin moves to come closer, Sungmin puts his hands on Changmin’s chest instinctively. Changmin just chuckles pinning Sungmin’s wrist to the wall grabbing onto Sungmin’s hip. “Small, polite, feminine, tell me you are single or at least semi available?”

            “I…I belong to someone.” Sungmin whimpers.

            “Just my luck, maybe I can buy you off him.” Changmin says his mouth up against Sungmin’s ear “I can think of a million things to do to you.” Changmin growls nibbling Sungmin’s ear. Kyuhyun grabs Changmin by the collar pulling him away from Sungmin punching Changmin square in the jaw knocking him to the ground.

            “You get the fuck away from him, you psycho!” Kyuhyun roars. “Now I know what kind of man you are. Why Siwon hyung didn’t want me to know.”

            “A fighter, I like those too. Siwon hyung you say?” Changmin asks curiously.

            “I suggest you leave before he gets here,” Kyuhyun says. “I’m his, I belong to him.”

            “Is that so?” Changmin scoffs. Changmin makes it to his feet waving to Sungmin who is being held by Hyukjae. “I’m sure we’ll see each other again. I always get what I want.”

 

A few minutes earlier with Ryeowook:

 

Ryeowook manages to separate from Zhou Mi finally having freedom. He walks around the crowd bumping into another.

            “Ah, I’m so sorry!” Ryeowook squeals.

            “It’s alright.” The man says. Ryeowook looks up smiling.

            “Hey, you helped us when we broke down!” Ryeowook says. “You live behind the hill right?”

            “Oh, yes! Hi, Youngbae.” Youngbae says. Ryeowook blushes bowing.

            “Ryeowook.” Ryeowook introduces.

            “I really hate to be a bother…and I know that I said you could keep the blanket but my boyfriend is being really stingy about it. Turns out it was his grandmother's quilt. You don’t happen to have it do you?”

            “Yeah! I have it in my car, it’s outside across the street, and I can get it for you if you want.” Ryeowook says.

            “I’ll walk with you, I would hate for you to be picked up or something,” Youngbae says grinning.

            “Sure,” Ryeowook says making his way up the steps. “We kept it in the back of the car just in case we broke down again. It was really nice and warm.”

            “It is isn’t it?” Youngbae says chuckling.

            “With this cold weather, you can never be too careful.” Ryeowook states. “I can’t wait until we start getting snow though. I love snow.”

            “I’m not a big fan, but I do enjoy hot cocoa and it isn’t the same when you drink it on a hot summer day,” Youngbae reveals laughing. Ryeowook giggles skipping to the car pulling out his keys. “You don’t drive yet do you?”

            “No, I’m only 17, but when I turn 18 this will be my car!” Ryeowook explains. “Appa and Eomma wanted me to have my own car for Zhou Mi to drive me in. Hold on, let me find your blanket, Zhou Mi never keeps the back of the car organized.” Ryeowook says sighing turning his back to Youngbae shuffling through the items in the back. Youngbae starts to take pictures of Ryeowook, small tiny cameras hidden in his suit. He looks around the empty parking lot, no other people, and a bunch of cars surrounding them. He knew it was a bit too early for a kidnapping but gosh something about this kid excited him. Seeing him bending over like this sending shivers down his spine. He bites his lip trying desperately from reaching out to touch him. “Found it!” Ryeowook shouts standing up handing him the blanket. “It isn’t dirty is it?”

            “Nope, quite clean,” Youngbae says. “Walk me to my car?” Youngbae offering his arm, Ryeowook blushes taking it. Youngbae sighs holding up his hand pulling out his phone. Ryeowook looks up to see Zhou Mi and Yesung running towards them. “Sorry, I forgot to tell my boyfriend’s where I was, they are worried sick.”

            “Boyfriends? I thought you only had the one.” Ryeowook inquires.

            “The other one is always working; he’s the breadwinner after all,” Youngbae says.

            “Must be hard.” Ryeowook states. Youngbae looks up holding the blanket against his chest as Zhou Mi and Yesung both approach them.

            “Do not ever do that again.” Zhou Mi says strictly.

            “You had us worried sick!” Yesung shouts.

            “I’m sorry, I bumped into our neighbor and he wanted his blanket back. His boyfriend was really worried and wanted it back really bad.” Ryeowook explains.

            “I apologize for startling you; it seems I also startled my boyfriends,” Youngbae says. “I should get back in there before they start a search party for me. Again I really do apologize.” Youngbae says bowing.

            “Come on, we are going back inside.” Zhou Mi says. “I cannot believe you, Ryeowook! What were you thinking?!” Ryeowook just looks down Yesung pulling him into his arms. Ryeowook just pulls away tears stinging his eyes.

            “I was thinking that I don’t need a babysitter! I was thinking that maybe for once I wanted some peace and to be alone without five god damn people around me! Is that so hard to ask?!! I didn’t ask for my parents to be government officials! I didn’t ask to be wrapped up in their jobs! I JUST WANT A NORMAL LIFE!” Ryeowook screams running across the road down the steps. He stomps over to where the rest are. He looks up and rushes over to Kangin burying his face into his chest letting out a soft sob.

            “Wookie, peanut, what’s wrong?” Kangin asks. “Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?”

            “No…I just wanted to be alone for five minutes. Zhou Mi yelled at me.” Ryeowook cries. Leeteuk puts his hand on Ryeowook’s back rubbing soothingly.

            “I’m sure he didn’t mean to yell. He was just scared, we all were. You can come and stay with us whenever you need alone time okay?” Leeteuk says softly. Ryeowook nods smiling up at him. He looks over to where Sungmin is worry written over his face seeing how red his eyes are.

            “Minnie, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Ryeowook asks reaching for him.

            “That bastard Changmin was…he was being inappropriate but I sent him on his way,” Kyuhyun says.

            “You did what?” Siwon asks.

            “I sucker punched him,” Kyuhyun tells him. “He was biting Sungmin’s ear and getting too close and I knew if I wouldn’t have stopped him he would have tried something a bit more aggressive. Isn’t that right?” Siwon sighs but nods. He looks around the room as the men start to whisper to each other before calling out bids.

            “Gentlemen! The rules stay the same! We still have two more after this one. This is Mark Tuan, son of a very wealthy Chinese-American businessman.” Hyung-Sik says.

            “Looks like your future CEO is here, Kangin and he seems interested,” Siwon says pointing to Jun-myeon who is talking to two other men next to him.

            “It’s Kim Seok-Jin!” Donghae shrieks. Kyuhyun can hear the undercover officers in front of them talking to each other.

            “We are taking him home no matter what. I don’t care if we have to empty our bank accounts.” Ho-Dong says. “He leaves with us.”

            “You got it, boss,” Youngchul says. When the next and last person comes onto the stage, Ryeowook’s eyes go wide and his knees give out, Heechul able to catch him from falling.

            “This is Min Kyung-Hoon; he’s 23, you may know his parents as very high ranking public officials Mr. Lee Sangmin is the Inspector of General Health and Mr. Seo Jang-Hoon Commissioner General of Korean National Police Agency,” Hyung-Sik says.

            “That’s my brother!” Ryeowook shouts. Zhou Mi puts his hand over Ryeowook’s mouth before he can say it louder.

            “We will buy him,” Siwon says.

            “I brought almost 4 million,” Kangin says.

            “We brought 2.” Zhou Mi says.

            “I have nearly 5 million.” Siwon states.

            “I only brought half…” Donghae says.

            “So did I.” Hang Geng says.

            “We should have enough thanks to you guys,” Siwon whispers smiling at Donghae and Han Geng. Kangin seems surprised at how much Jun-Myeon is bidding but given that Jun-myeon was in this world before he was set free he would be willing to help another out.

            “I would give nothing more than to shove a pencil down his throat…” Kangin growls when Changmin starts bidding on one of the men. Leeteuk clings onto him burying his face in his shoulder. “Ah, I’m sorry, angel. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

            “You promised,” Leeteuk whispers.

            “There’s two Hoseok’s?” Hyukjae asks.

            “Yes, it happens from time to time, but that is why they have numbers,” Donghae explains. It takes almost 20 minutes to get to the end of the line. Kyuhyun is making a list of all the men being auctioned off somehow wanting to remember their names so they won’t be forgotten. The first 6 were easy to remember but given what transpired during the rest of the night he couldn’t remember the others. Thank goodness the host said their names again, Jackson, Kunpimook, Yugyeom, Jaebum, Yoongi, Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon, SeokJin and finally Kyung-Hoon. Kyuhyun nearly falls over in awe seeing the CEO of JYP entertainment walk up to the stage.

            “Park Jinyoung Jr.!” Kyuhyun gasps tugging on Siwon’s arm.

            “Yes, I know him, Kyuhyun,” Siwon reveals.

            “You know him?!” Kyuhyun shrieks.

            “Well, yes, I own my own entertainment company, Kyuhyun. We were bound to meet eventually.” Siwon chuckles. “Nobody wants to go against him. Bidding wise because they know he’s worth trillions. And for good reason.”

            “But I’d never sign with him. I’m gonna sign with your company, Siwon hyung.” Ryeowook says grinning.

            “Well, that is nice to know.” Siwon states. When they reach the end of the line Siwon lets others bid for Kyung-Hoon before he calls out his bid. There is one man that keeps bidding higher and higher. Siwon finally throws up his red Lion card. “12 Million.” The room murmurs, the man who was bidding talking with his other associates shaking his head at the host.

            “Sold, 12 million to the Lion, Mr. Choi Siwon. Still, the king I see.” Hyung-Sik says chuckling. By the end of it, Jun-myeon ended up with four and Jinyoung Jr. with four. Changmin was able to snatch one somehow and the others were sold to other men. Ho-dong and his partners were able to get Kim SeokJin and another Yoongi for some reason nobody was bidding on. Siwon takes the money the others brought and makes his way over to the winner's table.

            “No need to stay, I trust you.” The accountant says. “Wait for fifteen minutes; he won’t take long to get ready.” Siwon nods bowing to the man, his shrill voice driving Siwon crazy. He makes his way over to the side of the stage.

            “He can’t stay with you, Wookie, it’s too dangerous,” Siwon says.

            “But…we finally got him back,” Ryeowook says his eyes filling with tears.

            “I know. I know but it just isn’t safe.” Siwon says.

            “I understand. Maybe it’s the best for now.” Ryeowook agrees.

            “We can house him.” Heechul offers. “Right, Geng?”

            “Yeah, I don’t see why not.” Han Geng says.

            “Thank you,” Ryeowook says bowing. He gasps when he sees Kyung-Hoon being led out of the backstage area with one small bag. “Kyung-Hoonie hyung?”

            “Ryeowook?” Kyung-Hoon calls. “Is it really you?”

            “It’s me,” Ryeowook says. “Look, you aren’t going to be able to come and live with me right away but my friends are going to house you for now. I’m so glad you are back.” Ryeowook says hugging him tightly. Kyung-Hoon smiles hugging him back.

            “So am I,” Kyung-Hoon says.


	11. Taking Things Slow

Kyuhyun’s face was becoming redder as time went on. It was as if Siwon wasn’t hearing him. As if his words were entering one ear out the other without it registering. Kyuhyun stomps his foot in anger.

            “WHY WON’T YOU LISTEN TO ME?!” Kyuhyun screams. Siwon takes a step back but nods to Kyuhyun to continue. “He didn’t do anything; he didn’t say anything except for ‘I always get what I want.’ He was looking straight at Sungmin when he said it. I did what I thought…I did the right thing. He would have touched and groped him; it was obvious that no one else was going to stop it. Not even the police officers standing five feet in front of us.” Kyuhyun explains. He gasps as Siwon pulls him into an embrace. He smiles returning it.

            “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…I just…I was worried.” Siwon says kissing Kyuhyun’s temple continuing to hold him. “You told him that you belong to me?”

            “Um…yeah. Was that okay?” Kyuhyun questions.

            “I don’t know, Kyuhyun. I don’t know him anymore. It’s like…I never knew him in the first place. He sold the only man he has ever loved to two Thai thugs involved in the YG dynasty. If I hadn’t acquired Yunho he would have been lost and gone by now.” Siwon says pulling away looking at Kyuhyun. “I would hate for you to get wrapped up in all of this. That’s the last thing I want.”

            “I know, hyung,” Kyuhyun says. He blushes as Siwon gets closer to him, Kyuhyun didn’t know what comes over him but looking up at him like this, he felt safe. He felt loved and protected. His eyes study Siwon’s face, that perfectly chiseled jaw, those bushy eyebrows, those sparkling eyes, and how can he forget those dimples. He leans in closer hoping Siwon got the message. Siwon blinks putting his hand on the back of Kyuhyun’s neck closing the distance and laying a sweet soft kiss on Kyuhyun’s lips. Kyuhyun’s mouth parts into a smile nibbling Siwon’s bottom lip causing the older man to also part his lips in a grin. Kyuhyun takes this opportunity to deepen the kiss running his hands through Siwon’s hair while letting his tongue explore Siwon’s mouth.

            Siwon is reluctant to return the kiss but does so anyway. His first instinct is to pull Kyuhyun closer to him moving his hand onto his lower back, his other hand still on the back of Kyuhyun’s neck. Siwon can feel himself harden as their tongues lightly touch each other. Thankfully they have to break for air.

            “I’m going to assume that wasn’t your first kiss?” Siwon asks still holding Kyuhyun close to his body.

            “No, how did you know?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Just seems as if you have some experience,” Siwon says. He looks at Kyuhyun smiling. “But I do plan on taking this slow.”

            “No complaints from me,” Kyuhyun says. Siwon just chuckles pulling Kyuhyun into an embrace again. Kyuhyun hums resting his head on Siwon’s chest.

            “Kyu?” Siwon calls after a few moments.

            “Yeah?” Kyuhyun mumbles.

            “What do you want for Christmas?” Siwon asks. Kyuhyun gasps looking up at Siwon with wide eyes.

            “I forgot Christmas is soon!” Kyuhyun squeaks excitedly. “I really don’t know. I haven’t gotten a gift in a long time. Any video game really. A console would be good. I would want something you can carry around with you.”

            “Noted, you look tired. Let’s get you to bed.” Siwon says.

            “No more kisses?” Kyuhyun teases.

            “Only if it is a good night kiss.” Siwon states. “We have to get up early to go to church. And then we are going to the tailor because two of your suits are done.”

            “Already?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Kangta has workers to help him with the actual sewing,” Siwon says. He smiles when they reach Kyuhyun’s bedroom. Siwon turns to him, Kyuhyun laying a soft peck on the lips before running into the room closing the door.

 

When Siwon awakes the following morning, he notices arms wrapped tightly around him. He looks over and sees Kyuhyun sleeping peacefully next to him. He reaches over to the side table grabbing a tablet.

            “B, show me last night, Kyuhyun’s room, hallway, and mine,” Siwon whispers. Siwon again looks over at Kyuhyun who hasn’t moved or isn’t showing any signs of waking.

He plays the footage, watching closely. Kyuhyun was tossing and turning in his bed when suddenly he sits up looking around dazed rubbing his arm, he was obviously in pain, and he seemed to be crying. He sits there for a few minutes before he gets out of bed shuffling out into the hallway. He makes it to Siwon’s room, checking to see if Siwon was asleep before going into the bathroom for a moment. He stands at the door of the bathroom before finally shuffling over to the bed climbing in and under the blankets.

“I’ll give him 15 more minutes,” Siwon says to himself. Siwon opens the drawer and pulls out the book on Flashbacks in PTSD patients. He sighs unable to read looking down at the boy next to him. The kiss last night scared him and surprised him. He wasn’t sure if it was the right choice but it seemed as if the kid was interested. And he can’t get the conversation out of his head, how upset and worried he was when he found out what Kyuhyun did.

Siwon can’t imagine anyone hurting Kyuhyun. When he thinks about it, it makes him see red. He feels the need to protect him, to make sure nobody touches him. Little did he know that someone was already interested in and doing his research.

 

Changmin sits at his desk in his office at home. He was going through the photos from the latest public auction.

            “Jaehyo! Zico!” Changmin calls.

            “What’s up, boss?” Zico asks coming into the room rather quickly. Jaehyo enters as well keeping his eyes glued to the floor.

            “I need you to do some research on some of the guys with Siwon at the auction,” Changmin says. “It seems that fat chubby one got my Jeong-su.” He says gesturing for the men to come closer.

            “Which one do you want us to research?” Zico asks. Changmin points to Sungmin and Kyuhyun.

            “These ones, I have the most pictures on,” Changmin says. “I believe the small one is Sungmin but the kid I don’t know anything about him except he belongs to Siwon.”

            “Can I use this computer?” Jaehyo asks.

            “Go ahead, thanks, Jae. I’m gonna go visit our newest arrival.” Changmin says. He makes his way out of his office down the long hallway. He stops at the photos of all his past wards. He didn’t fully understand why he even got rid of Jeong-su, he was a perfect slave. He had trained him exactly the way he wanted, but he was damaged and getting old to play with. He could have made good money if he would have just sold him to one of his friends but Kibum seemed interested in him himself so he gave him away. He didn’t know he was going to sell him to another. He’s going to have to prove himself to him or else Kibum will be out of a large paycheck.

            Changmin learned pretty much everything from his father, how he gained a slaves trust before screwing with him. Shaping them into obedient servants. There were only a select few that they didn’t have to worry about that with. Changmin was still trying to find that replacement. Sungmin was perfect for that, Jeong-su was too. The kids just got him a few extra bucks. He opens the door to the newest arrivals room, leaning against the door frame just watching. The man must have known there were eyes on him because he sits up in the bed.

            “I’ve just come to see how you were feeling?” Changmin asks entering the room. “You may speak.”

            “I’m okay, thank you for the name tag.” The man says.

            “You like it? Your name is pretty popular. Are there any nicknames you want to be called? JJ? J-Seok?” Changmin asks.

            “Well, the only nickname I have is Hobi. Some of my friends call me J-Hope.” Hoseok says.

            “Have you ever been sold before?” Changmin asks.

            “No, this is my first time,” Hoseok says nervously.

            “Okay, right, expect punishments when you misbehave, you are here for one simple reason, to serve at parties and to tend to the garden,” Changmin says. “Punishments are meant to keep you in line. To know when you do something bad and to know not to do it again. You may roam the house except for my study and any of my friend’s rooms.”

            “I will do a good job,” Hoseok says bowing.

            “Excellent! It is nice to have an eager servant.” Changmin smiles. He hated playing nice, hated it with a passion. “I’ll leave you to explore. Enjoy.” Changmin says wanting to get back to the study to see where the other two were.

            “Why in the hell would Siwon even want a kid like him? He’s 16; I didn’t think he was into that.” Zico says.

            “What’s his name?” Changmin asks.

            “Cho Kyuhyun.” Jaehyo answers. “You were right about the other one, his name is Lee Sungmin. He’s 21; he has got a bunch of lists of past owners. You can imagine what kind of people wanted him.” Changmin frowns coming around the corner leaning in close to Jaehyo’s face.

            “I want him, are you trying to say something?” Changmin scowls.

            “Of course not, sir!” Jaehyo says.

            “What about the other one?” Changmin asks looking at the pictures of Kyuhyun he took last night.

            “He is still on the website of the orphanage he was at. His name is Cho Kyuhyun, his parents died in a car accident after one of those semi self-driving cars crashed when his father took his hands off the wheel. The car swerved, turned about three times and crashed into a tree. Kyuhyun was in the car for almost 3 hours before help arrived. He was 12 at the time. He stayed with his grandparents for a year before going to the orphanage when his grandparents couldn’t take care of themselves anymore. Siwon got him sometime in the last few weeks, I’m assuming.” Zico says.

            “He’s younger than Ryeowook and yet Siwon wanted him?” Changmin asks bewildered at his enemy’s motives. “Which one has Sungmin?”

            “That would be Ryeowook,” Jaehyo says.

            “That’s perfect. The kid doesn’t even realize he’s being stalked. Do you know how easy it would have been to just snatch him in that parking lot? He’s foolish and looking for a way to get away.” Changmin says. “Save those. I want to keep an eye on them.”

 


	12. Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated for discussions of abortion, implied rape/non-con, slavery and parental death. 

Kyuhyun was allowed to get on one of the computers in the library, although he wanted to sneak into Siwon’s office and spy on what he had on there. But he’d figure out a way to do that later. Right now he had a list of things to look up. He looks down at his list: Auctions, Donghae, and Hyukjae’s kidnapping, Sungmin, Siwon past slaves, Kangin and Changmin. He decides to search for Sungmin first, probably finding the least amount of information on him given that he wasn’t famous.

            He sits at the computer pulling out the copy of Siwon’s auction card. Taemin had given it to him. He starts to type not knowing exactly what to do, he hadn’t been given access to the computer and when he did, he didn’t study, he used it to play games. He types in Sungmin’s full name; a ton of other Lee Sungmin’s popped up. He groans typing in his age after his name, nothing. Maybe, slave?

            He blinks when a site named INTERNATIONAL SLAVE DATABASE came up. He clicks on it taking him to the login screen. He looks down at the card, name: Choi Siwon, Mascot: Lion and ID #...Kyuhyun blinks looking at it, flipping it over, there it was: RGH7861087. He shrugs typing it in, taking him to the profile.

 

**CURRENT: Cho Kyuhyun, 16, taken from the Our Saving Grace Boys Home by Kim Kibum.**

**Min Kyung-Hoon, age 23, son of politicians**

**PAST: Lee Taemin, acquired at 17 released at 19 for good behavior**

**Choi Minho, acquired at 19, released at 20 for good behavior**

**(Last name unknown) Gunhee, acquired at 21, released at 21 good standing with past owner**

**Han Geng, acquired at 21, released at 23 for extremely good behavior.**

**Partners allowed at private auctions:**

**Lee Donghae, inventor and business owner, lowest tier, clownfish.**

**Han Geng, past slave turned entertainment employee, lowest tier, and mermaid.**

**Kim Kangin, businessman, entrepreneur, highest tier, and brown bear.**

**Kim Ryeowook, son of politicians, UNDERAGE UNABLE TO BUY AT PUBLIC AUCTION, middle tier, and giraffe.**

**Zhou Mi, the nanny of Kim Ryeowook, lowest tier, and pigeon.**

 

Kyuhyun skims the other names on the list, names he didn’t know. He hovers his mouse over Donghae’s name clicking on it.

 

**CURRENT AND ONLY: Lee Hyukjae, 19, kidnapped at 14 from his home.**

Kyuhyun nods then looks around, maybe he should write this down? Yeah, that might be better. He stands up shuffling through the drawers of the desk. There were a ton of pens and they looked like the expensive kind, the kind that literally never runs out of ink. He can’t seem to find any paper though. He shrugs; guess he’d just have to use printer paper. What kind of library doesn’t have a pad of lined paper? He sits back down scribbling onto the printer paper. He continues to do this for each friend of Siwon’s he knew.

            He gulps knowing this was probably going to be a tough one to swallow and absorb. But he had to know why was Leeteuk given back? Why was Heechul given back? Who did Changmin acquire at the auction? Who else has he damaged so deeply? He quickly searches for Changmin’s name. He nearly drops the pen in his hand seeing the list of names.

 

**CURRENT: Jung Ho-Seok, 18, raised in a group of seven other potential slaves.**

**Kim Ji-Won, 18, from the academy.**

**Song Yun-hyeong, 17, studied under famous chef**

**PAST:**

**Kim Heechul, ages unknown before database existed possibly gift from father, released back to slave auctioneer due to bad behavior involving another slave Park Jung-su.**

**Park Jung-su, acquired at age 21, from parents who didn’t want to deal with him any longer, released back to slave auctioneer due to multiple births and self-abortion, released at age 26.**

Kyuhyun gulps staring at the screen. Sold by his own parents? That’s almost 5 years, 5 years Leeteuk was subjected to abuse, punishments and god knows what else. He knew Kyuhyun knew after the brief encounter he just hated to think about that. He looks at the word self-abortion, what did that even mean? He logged out of the site having enough with it, he didn’t want to hear any more about Changmin, he didn’t even want to think about him.

            Instead, he searched the word, self-abortion. What the hell was an abortion, to begin with? He shrieks as he hears the computer calling his name.

            “Kyuhyun, come to the dining room please.” B states. Kyuhyun growls but logs out of the computer, taking the paper stuffing it into his pocket. Kyuhyun makes his way down to the stairs knocking on the dining room door. Siwon is sitting at the table with his tablet looking focused.

            “Hyung?” Kyuhyun calls.

            “Ah, come!” Siwon says. “Sit.” Kyuhyun nods sitting next to Siwon trying to peek over the table to look at the screen. “It seems that your parents left you a bit of money for you. I’m in charge of your bank records but have a look.” Kyuhyun blinks as he takes the tablet looking down his eyes wide.

            “How…” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Life insurance, Kyuhyun. And the…well, the company that made the car your father was driving that night; they caused a lot of deaths. You and a lot of the victims were given money to pay for the hurt the accident caused you.” Siwon explains.

            “I didn’t…nobody told me it was their fault!” Kyuhyun shouts dropping the tablet. “I don’t understand, what exactly happened?”

            “I don’t know if you…” Siwon starts to say.

            “No! No, I want to know! I have a right to know!” Kyuhyun shrieks.

            “When your father took his hands off the wheel, the car malfunctioned and caused it to swerve,” Siwon says. Kyuhyun blinks tears welling up in his eyes. He was the reason his father took the hands off the wheel, he was the reason why his parents are dead. He pushes the tablet hard standing up. “Kyuhyun, calm down. Please, calm down!”

            “I killed them…I’m the reason they are dead!” Kyuhyun shouts. “My Appa took his off the wheel because of me!”

            “No, no, it isn’t. Listen to me, this was an accident, the company that gave you that car knew of the malfunction and didn’t tell anyone about it. Nobody could have known that this was going to happen.” Siwon tells him calmly. Kyuhyun nods sniffling sitting down again.

            “Why didn’t my grandparents get anything?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Because the lawsuit stated that it should go to the ones most affected by the accident. You were inside the vehicle at the time; you sat with your parent’s bodies for almost three hours. You have the emotional, mental and physical scars from this.” Siwon explains. Kyuhyun sniffles, he wanted to get off this topic and fast.

            “Why were you looking at my bank records?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “So I could set up your allowance,” Siwon says. “I’ll give you a prepaid card with only half of the money on it, I don’t want you spending all of it in one go.”

            “Well, no, I plan to save most of it to go to school,” Kyuhyun says. The room goes silent after a couple of minutes Kyuhyun decides to ask Siwon about what he was going to research earlier. He might as well, maybe he’d be willing to share. “Hyung?”

            “Yes, Kyuhyun?” Siwon asks looking up from the tablet.

            “What’s…what’s an abortion?” Kyuhyun asks. Siwon gulps putting the tablet down looking over at Kyuhyun concerned. Kyuhyun bites his lip nervously before pulling out the paper in his pocket handing it to Siwon.

            “What’s this?” Siwon asks looking down at it reading.

            “I was doing some research about slaves and about the others. I wanted to know more. Taemin gave me a copy of your card. I saw…what happened with Leeteuk and why he was given away.” Kyuhyun tells him.

            “You could have just asked, Kyuhyun,” Siwon says sighing. “Leeteuk is someone who can have children. Changmin let him have the two but always said that they went to good homes. Heechul overheard one of the other staff talking and found out that the children had actually gone to the academy that Yesung went to.”

            “He sold them?” Kyuhyun asks bewildered.

            “Yes. Heechul felt he had to tell Leeteuk about it. Leeteuk was pregnant for the third time, he wasn’t too far along, and he found these drugs online that will terminate the pregnancy.” Siwon explains. “Leeteuk didn’t do much research about the drug but he had a reaction and Changmin took Leeteuk to the hospital where he was treated. The doctor pretty much threatened to turn Changmin over to the police unless he gave Leeteuk up to another person.”

            “Changmin is a monster. Leeteuk wasn’t willing was he?” Kyuhyun asks softly crying.

            “No, no he wasn’t.” Siwon states. “But that’s all in the past now, he is here, he’s with us and he’s safe. We can help him heal.”

            “How did he know he could have children?” Kyuhyun asks. He didn’t know exactly how it worked.

            “Well, unless you get an x-ray and a full workup you don’t know. Thanks to Donghae’s new invention it should be easier to tell who has a uterus and tubes and the like. I am assuming Leeteuk and Changmin didn’t know until Leeteuk became pregnant.” Siwon says. “And no, I don’t know why these men still have their regular parts or how exactly birth works.”

            “But…” Kyuhyun says, Siwon shakes his head and so Kyuhyun stops, for now.

            “Sir, Ryeowook is on the phone and he sounds very distraught,” Taemin informs Siwon. Siwon looks up standing up rushing over to the phone.

            “Is he okay?” Kyuhyun asks worriedly.

            “I’m not really sure. He wouldn’t tell me much.” Taemin says. “It doesn’t seem he is any danger. He does call to ask for advice from time to time. Siwon is like a big brother to him or maybe a father figure?” Kyuhyun just nods, he was glad the other boy wasn’t in any danger. Kyuhyun picks up the paper stuffing it back in his pocket.

            “Hey, do you have Ryeowook’s number and everyone else’s? I want to put them on my new phone.” Kyuhyun asks Taemin. Taemin nods going over to the dresser in the hallway pulling out an electronic address book. “Geez do you people carry any paper in this house?” Kyuhyun exclaims throwing up his hands.

            “Kyuhyun, you live in the highest class a person can have, we can have all the latest inventions, why would we need paper?” Taemin chuckles putting the book on the table. Kyuhyun was going to have to get used to that.


	13. Nightmares and Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated for hints at sexual assault, sex slavery, and PTSD. 

****

Henry sits up hearing the two men he was in charge of screaming in their sleep. It wasn’t strange for Ryeowook to wake up screaming, he suffered from night terrors and nightmares since he was a very young child. Henry had always suspected that Ryeowook was on the autism spectrum although extremely functional. He also suspected Ryeowook may have some sort of sensory processing disorder but only in places like bus stations, subways, and malls. But because his parents, or moreover his father didn’t want him tested, Henry could never prove it.

           He quickly stands up going over to Ryeowook first, softly pushing him; Ryeowook blinks tears streaming down his face breathing erratic.

           “Okay, I need you to call Siwon; can you do that for me? Ask him to come over, alright? Ryeowook can you do that for me?” Henry asks looking over his shoulder as Sungmin continues to thrash and scream when he starts to scratch at his arm. “Now, I have to help Sungmin.” Ryeowook stands up shuffling over to the phone his hands shaking horribly but he somehow manages to call Siwon’s home phone.

           “Choi Siwon residence how can I help you?” Taemin asks.

            “Taemin, I need Siwon, please, get me Siwon hyung.” Ryeowook cries his breathing still erratic nearly to the point of hyperventilating.

           “Wookie? Wookie, what’s wrong?” Siwon asks worriedly.

            “Had a nightmare…can’t breathe…I’m scared.” Ryeowook shrieks.

            “Okay, are you sitting down? No matter where you are, sit down right now, Indian style as we discussed.” Siwon says. Ryeowook whimpers but does as he’s told sitting down on the ground legs crossed. He can hear shuffling in the background then hearing a familiar sound of the metronome. “You hear it?”

             “Barely,” Ryeowook says. “Sungmin is scared too.”

              “Okay, okay, I’ll clap along with,” Siwon says. “Remember to breathe in the time of the rhythm then we sing.”

              “Right, I remember,” Ryeowook says. Ryeowook starts to breathe in time of the claps he hears closing his eyes only focusing on that and soon his breathing had started to go back to normal.

              “The Little Prince told me, that gaining someone’s heart, is the hardest thing to do, come to me,” Siwon starts to speak.

              “The Little Prince said to me, it might be sad now, but we’re never gonna be apart, that you’re going to want to laugh with me.” Ryeowook sings. “Hyung? Can you come over, please? Zhou Mi and Yesung left to pick up Eomma and Appa from the airport after getting Kyung-Hoon from Han Geng’s place.”

               “Who is there right now?!” Siwon shouts.

               “Henry and Sungmin,” Ryeowook says. “Sungmin is really scared, he’s crying and shaking really bad.”

               “We’ll be right there, Wookie,” Siwon says.

 

Kyuhyun stands up from the table when he hears Siwon start to shuffle through something. He watches as Siwon puts the metronome on the dresser putting it on the lowest setting, Siwon puts the phone on speaker setting it down next to the metronome. He watches as Siwon calmly starts to clap to the rhythm of the metronome. Watches as Siwon continues to help calm the younger down. He wondered if it was because Siwon was an only child and sought a brother figure or maybe he just knew Ryeowook needed someone to look up to. Whatever the reason, he took care of him like he was his family. He jumps when Siwon hangs up the phone looking over at him.

            “Pack a bag, quickly, Kyuhyun we are leaving in 10 minutes!” Siwon says. Kyuhyun chases after him upstairs, grabbing the bag he brought with him when Kibum picked him up. He stuffs a couple of pajamas, a couple of sweaters, a pair of jeans, and some sweat pants. Among the other necessities. He grabs the charging station on the nightstand shoving his phone in his pocket. He rushes downstairs with two minutes to spare, Siwon still upstairs. Siwon smiles as he comes down the stairs, Kyuhyun holding the same bag he came with. He can’t believe how far they have both come. There wasn’t a doubt in Siwon’s mind that Kyuhyun was ready for his first public outing in two days. Kyuhyun looks up from his phone noticing he’s being stared at.

            “Are we going or are you going to keep gawking at me?” Kyuhyun asks. Siwon shakes his head grabbing Kyuhyun’s hand. They make it to the car, and start to drive. It doesn’t take them long to get there because it wasn’t that far away and it seemed like Siwon wanted to get there quickly so he was speeding through the side streets. When they arrive at Ryeowook’s house, Siwon stops at the gate pushing a button that allows him to enter. He drives up to the house; it was almost as big as Siwon’s place. Kyuhyun climbs out of the car grabbing his bag following after Siwon as they approach the front door. It was bright red and had some sort of marking on the outside. “Hyung, what’s that?”

            “It’s the symbol of the Korean Government it shows that government employees live here,” Siwon explains. “I don’t fully understand it myself.” Kyuhyun nods, he didn’t either. Given that government employees had a lot of enemies it is kind of like it is painting a target on their back by having a symbol on their front door. Siwon opens the door after being scanned by the computer. Kyuhyun smiles as they enter, on the left is a pile of pillows and blankets, the smile fades once he sees Sungmin huddled in the corner, Henry at his wits end unsure of how to help the man.

            “Hyung? Can I help, Sungmin hyung?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Yes, go ahead.” Siwon approves. Kyuhyun rushes over to the smaller man. Kyuhyun recognizes it almost immediately.

            “How long has he been in it?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “In it? In what?!” Henry shrieks.

            “The flashback,” Kyuhyun explains. “Did it start off as a dream?”

            “Yeah, he woke up screaming, he keeps saying it hurts,” Henry says.

            “He needs something to ground him. Does he have anything he brought with him when he came to you?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Yes, yes he does,” Henry says rushing over to a pile of the blankets digging through it.

            “Hey, Sungmin. I’m just going to sit with you if that’s okay?” Kyuhyun asks grabbing onto Sungmin’s hand. “I won’t hurt you, you are safe. Are you hurting at all?” Kyuhyun asks worriedly. Sungmin blinks tears streaming down his face nodding. “Did you hurt yourself or is it just a symptom?”

            “Symptom,” Sungmin says. “Bottom,” Sungmin says pointing to his backside.

            “Okay, let’s have you lay down on your side, alright?” Kyuhyun says helping Sungmin lay on his side. Henry nearly trips as he runs over to them holding out the pink blanket and stuffed bunny. Sungmin holds out his arms to grab them, Henry caressing Sungmin’s face running his hand through his hair. “Do you need anything?”

            “Water?” Sungmin asks. He lets out a soft whimper holding onto Henry’s shirt as he goes to stand.

            “I’ll get it for him. Where’s the kitchen?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “Just through there,” Henry says pointing to the hallway. “It’ll lead right into it.”

            “Okay, thanks. I’ll be right back.” Kyuhyun says standing up going through the hallway. He makes his way into the kitchen, everything was spotless so clean. He starts to open each cupboard looking for a cup. He sighs shrugging when he sees the sippy cup cupboard, there was one with a straw, that’ll have to do. He wondered why they even still had sippy cups unless they were planning on having another child or someone else was. He filled the cup with water making sure the lid was on tight before going back to Sungmin.

                He wondered if Sungmin was able to get pregnant or if maybe he himself was. He isn’t sure because at the boys’ home they were given pills to stop puberty and thus stopping the process of menstruation. Every single boy there was given the pill regardless of whether they were biologically able to have children or not it was kind of like a precaution, a bunch of horny teenagers in one place, someone is bound to get knocked up. He hands Sungmin the cup, Henry was currently lying down so that he’s face to face with Sungmin whispering to him.

                “Thank you, Kyuhyun,” Henry says. Kyuhyun just bows to him going over to Siwon and Ryeowook. He sits down next to the smaller boy.

                “Are you feeling better?” Kyuhyun asks. Siwon smiles over at Kyuhyun. Siwon is currently holding Ryeowook’s still shaking hands in his own.

                “I don’t really know. The dream was…so real. It felt so real.” Ryeowook says shrugging.

                “Wookie, what happened in the dream?” Siwon asks. He sighs when Ryeowook whimpers. “It’s okay, you are safe now. It was just a dream. Tell hyung what happened.” Siwon says comfortingly squeezing Ryeowook’s hands.

                “I…I was the only person up, everyone else was asleep so I went downstairs to get a glass of milk to settle my stomach and my nerves. I felt this breeze on the back of my neck but I thought it was just my imagination. But I kept having this feeling that…that someone was watching me. I stood at the counter drinking my milk and then I heard this click like a camera, I didn’t have a chance to look at the window because someone covered my mouth with a cloth. I was so scared, I couldn’t move, I couldn’t fight back, I was pulled out of the house and thrown into the back of a van. The men had masks on, there were so many of them, hyung. I was so scared.” Ryeowook explains sobbing.

                 “It’s over now,” Siwon states calmly. “When are you parents expected back?”

                 “About an hour, but their flight may have landed early,” Ryeowook says. He jumps looking over at Kyuhyun who is trying to wipe Ryeowook’s tears. He smiles blushing at the touch but allowing him to do it. “Thank you, Kyuhyun.”

                 “That song you were singing, I really liked it,” Kyuhyun says.

                 “I wrote it,” Ryeowook says blushing even more.

 

                  Siwon was playing a game with Kyuhyun and Ryeowook and losing, horribly. When suddenly Ryeowook grips onto his arm when the door slams shut.

                  “You took our son to a public auction! I wouldn’t have minded if you went alone, Mi, but with what’s going on with the YG dynasty I do not want him around people like that. It is too dangerous.” Jang-Hoon shouts. Ryeowook’s eyes light up as he stands up running into the entrance immediately running into Sangmin’s arms.

                  “EOMMA! APPA! You are home!” Ryeowook shrieks. He frowns seeing Yesung carrying bags into the house. “Why are you having my YeYe carry the bags? Are you okay, YeYe?” Ryeowook asks taking a few bags from him.

                  “Yes, I’m fine, Wookie. It’s okay, it’s my job.” Yesung says. Kyung-Hoon is hiding behind Zhou Mi holding on for dear life. Everything was so different; this wasn’t the house he remembered. They probably forgot about him by now.

                  “Hey, Wookie, honey, why don’t you take your hyung up to his room?” Sangmin suggests. Kyung-Hoon looks up, so he still has a room? Ryeowook nods excitedly grabbing onto Kyung-Hoon’s hand.

                  “Come on, Hoonie hyung!” Ryeowook shouts pulling him up the stairs. Sangmin sighs as the two are out of sight, he goes over to Siwon.

                  “Thank you for coming over. I appreciate you taking the time to be there for our son.” Sangmin says. “I just got the patent for Donghae’s newest invention; it seems very useful for the medical community.”

                  “And who is this?” Jang-Hoon asks.

                  “This is my latest buy. Cho Kyuhyun, he is going to be attending events with me.” Siwon answers. Kyuhyun bows to them.

                   “He looks young,” Jang-Hoon says raising an eyebrow at Siwon.

                   “He is, he’s a year younger than Ryeowook,” Siwon says. Sangmin makes his way over to Sungmin kneeling down in front of him.

                   “What’s his story?” Jang-Hoon asks.

                   “He came from a lot of bad homes. He’s meek, feminine, and small.” Siwon says.

                   “So he was mainly used as a sex slave?” Jang-Hoon speculates.

                   “That is what we are thinking yes,” Siwon says. “Kangin acquired one of Changmin’s old sex slaves and another playmate of his was acquired by Han Geng.”

                   “You’ve been busy.” Jang-Hoon chuckles. “Was Donghae able to find someone?”

                   “He did. His name is Lee Hyukjae.” Siwon explains. “We all seem to be very compatible with each other.”

                   “That’s good, Yesung seems very capable,” Jang-Hoon notes.

                   “He came from the academy. He was one of their best students.” Siwon agrees.

                   “Where did you come from?” Jang-Hoon asks Kyuhyun.

                   “Our Saving Grace Boys Home,” Kyuhyun says. Jang-Hoon blinks looking at Kyuhyun his expression changing.

                   “You are one of the cases I worked on when I began my career as a government official. It was the biggest case that year.” Jang-Hoon says. “I remember the case files, I’m sorry for your loss.”

                    “I just learned about it tonight. Nobody told me it was anyone’s fault I thought it was just a fluke.” Kyuhyun says.

                     “I apologize for that,” Jang-Hoon says.

                     “It’s alright, sir. I understand.” Kyuhyun says bowing. He yawns covering his mouth, humming when Siwon pulls him into his arms.

                     “We should get going; I’ll talk to you soon,” Siwon says.

                     “You’ll need to update me on Changmin; I heard there was an incident at the auction?” Jang-Hoon asks.

                      “Yes, sir. I’ll make sure to set up an appointment.” Siwon says.

                      “Thank you again,” Jang-Hoon says shaking Siwon's hand.

                      “You are family; you don’t have to keep thanking me,” Siwon says. Kyuhyun quickly rushes over to Sungmin hugging him tightly.

                      “Do you have a phone? I can give you my number if you have problems again.” Kyuhyun says. Sungmin nods sleepily pulling out his phone. “I’ll put it in, okay?”

                      “Thank you, Kyuhyun,” Sungmin says as Kyuhyun hands his phone back to him. “Thank you for everything.”

                      “It’s not a problem. I know what you are going through.” Kyuhyun says squeezing Sungmin’s arm. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

                      “Sure, Kyuhyun. Bye.” Sungmin says waving as Kyuhyun and Siwon walk out the door. Siwon stops by at the car looking at Kyuhyun who is currently looking around nervously.

                      “Kyu?” Siwon asks. “Hey, Kyu!” He repeats. Kyuhyun blinks looking back at Siwon.

                      “Sorry…I just had this feeling of being watched.” Kyuhyun says. “I’m sure it’s nothing,” Kyuhyun says getting into the car. Little did he know the camera currently hidden in the bushes just outside the fence of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sure I'll update this soon but this will be muliple fandoms I am just focusing on Super Junior (with a few other minor characters from groups like TVXQ & SHINee) this first ten chapters. Other groups to be included: 
> 
> EXO
> 
> BTS
> 
> GOT7
> 
> Monsta X
> 
> Block B
> 
> Big Bang


End file.
